Just One More?
by SukiStory
Summary: Sequel to the Foster Clan, Brandon and Callie have five growing boys to raise. Callie thinks five kids are enough, however Brandon thinks just one more baby is what they need. Can Brandon and Callie handle five kids and have a sixth one? TON'S OF FAMILY LOVE AND DRAMA!
1. Chapter 1

**Just One More**

**Rated: T **

**Disclaimer: I do not own "The Fosters" or any of the characters except Lillian, Taylor, Mason, Alex, PJ, Kaleb, Jax, Andre and new characters I made up myself.**

**Chapter 1: Can we have another baby? **

**Summary: Sequel to the Foster Clan, Brandon and Callie have five growing boys to raise. Callie thinks five kids are enough, however Brandon thinks just one more baby is what they need. Can Brandon and Callie handle five kids and have a sixth one? TON'S OF FAMILY LOVE AND DRAMA! **

**AN: ****I hope you guys like this story as much as the second one. I will also do something new! **

- I will be answering review, questions etc.

- I will be taking an suggestion, and some bonding scene's for Callie, Brandon and the kids

- Polls at the end of the story (Just to get opinions)

- Each chapter must earn six reviews in order for me to update, rules are rules! My goal is 200 reviews by the end of this story. It might be the last one, depending on how things go.

** Also check out my mini story called "The Girl and The Foster brother" This story does not go with that story, just to make things clear. Also if your a Switched at Birth fan, check out my Bemmett one shot called Love Language. **

**I can't wait to start of this story with a bang! Happy story, not so much drama! **

**NEW FORMAT, POINT OF VIEW AND STORY CHANGES! JUST TO LET YOU KNOW! **

**HAPPY EASTER! **

**- _Sukistory_**

* * *

_August 2021_

"PJ wait for me!" yells Kaleb Lux Foster. The little six year old boy with dark brown hair and eyes tries to catch up with his older brother. He struggles, carrying his and his brothers backpack. He lost a bet to his older brother... typical foster boys.

"Hurry up!" the older boy complained as he slows down for his little brother, "Its Friday! And we're going to grandma's for dinner remember?! Plus Grandpa Mike is coming!"

PJ loves spending time with his grandparents, and he always looks forward for family dinners. Callie, who hasn't change in the past year, giggles as she watches the siblings run towards the car. It's never a dull day with her five boys, though her wrinkles, stretch marks and white hair might not agree.

"PJ! PJ! PJ!" yells Mason. The little boy with green eyes hold his hands against window as he sees them. "Bruder!"

"Hurry!" says Alex. "Hurry!"

"Kayup Kayup!" yells Jax. "PJ! PJ!"

The two year olds yell as they see their brother approach the car. Callie laughs, the boys are little chatter monkeys if you think about it. They could never stop talking at all. PJ was running as fast as he could and Kaleb was dragging both of their bags. It was like this every school day... Callie couldn't imagine her life without her sons and defiantly without her husband.

It was one year and two months since Bill, her social worker who she hated... Or dislike as she would say, appeared at her door that night in May. She took in the boys only for just one night though she didn't know she would be adopting them. It was Bill's master plan to get the boys adopted. Bill promised the next morning he would pick up the boys, but he had "some other children" to place that day and he was busy. Lies...

As days turn to weeks they got to know the two brothers. Jax was such a firecracker, as they got to know him. He was open and he fit right in with their brood of twins. He was closes to Mason, since they were trouble makers... Alex however was quiet and observant. Jax was a lot like Jesus, they were basically best buds, but that's what scared Brandon the most. One evening, a week after they got them, Brandon and Callie got a scare of their lives. When they were told that her mother and older sister were HIV positive, Callie hurried down to get her boys tested and thank god both of them were negative. At that point, Brandon was set to adopt them, but Callie wasn't... not yet anyways.

As the scare passed, Jax was a happy little boy, loud and proud, but Kaleb however was more quiet and out of it. Callie or Brandon didn't blame him at all after what Bill told them what he went through.

Callie and Brandon learned that their foster son had depression, anxiety attacks, problems and trust issues. He still has anxiety attacks, problems and trust issues, but the depression was clearly gone. He's been through hell watching his mother being beaten and sold to men, at the prostitution house where they lived since they were born. The final breaking point was watching his older sister who was just seven years old, raped and killed, causing them to enter the system that night. Kaleb doesn't really talk about his sister so much, and Jax longs for her, calling out her name in his dreams. It was one thing Callie couldn't ask them about.

Soon, Kaleb's and Jax's mother who was thought to be dead, wasn't and was put to jail for many charges. She wanted to see her boys, but Brandon wouldn't let them and Kaleb agreed. Kaleb heard about his mother and cried as he thought she would come and take him away. Callie told him that she couldn't hurt him anymore, but he still worries. He wets his bed still, and has bad nightmares almost every night. He wouldn't tell anyone about what happen at the time in the hell house, but it didn't matter... He wasn't going back. Callie vowed that... Anyways...

Callie thought they had enough kids, and wanted to find them a good home that could provide for Kaleb and Jax, but once Bill came to take them to a new Foster home five months since they got them, Callie wouldn't let them leave and decided to adopt them. She knew Kaleb needed her so much, but she wished he had better. Brandon was happy... Having five boys at his side. He enjoys the sound of them calling him "Dad" or "Daddy" or "Papa," sometimes "Pa." Callie enjoy being called "Mommy" or "Mom" or "Mama." It was music to their ears, and they loved it. The couple, who were now married for three years enjoyed their brood of boys. They laughed every day because of them, and as parents... the couple were the best you could ever have. People would be amazed since Callie and Brandon were so young, but were good with children. Callie did raise Jude, and Brandon loved to help out with the foster kids that came and went when his mothers fostered some kids Kaleb's age.

"How was school baby?" asks Callie. The two boys enter the car kissing their little brothers on the cheek as they play with the toys their Grandma Lena had gotten them.

"Okay." answers Kaleb.

"Math was boring!" over exaggerates PJ, he plops in to his seat, "It was like sitting in a place were time and space didn't apply."

"At least you don't got Ms. Banks! She's mean!" says Kaleb. "Its weird seeing her out of school, ain't that right mama? Mostly with that evil girl that use to like daddy."

Callie nods. They ran in to the red headed evil teacher before. Callie had to agree, she was a complete bitch. She is after all, Tayla's older sister. Tayla still hates Callie after all this time.

"I thought teachers were locked in to the classroom at night." says PJ, "They have social lives?!"

Callie laughs. For a nine year old, PJ had the weirdest and teen-ish questions.

"Daddy's a teacher." says Callie. "And he has a social life."

When Jax turned one, Brandon decided to teach full time at a Private Music and Arts Academy for boys. It paid well, and came home the same time as the kids. He decided that he needed to be home when the boys were home. He didn't want to miss anything new with the boys. He wanted to be better than his dad who barley spent time with him as a kid.

"Daddy a professor mom!" says PJ, proving a point. "Professors are professional!"

"Who told you that?" asks Kaleb.

"Papa did!"

Kaleb and Callie laughs. Of course Brandon would tell him that.

"Great Grandma Sharon was a teacher and she's super nice," says Callie, "Teachers and School can be hard or mean, but that's life."

"Life's not fair." adds Kaleb before PJ could prove his point, "Papa told me."

"That's right," smiles Callie, "Life's a big bag, mix with good and bad... That's how it is."

Wisdom likes to be shared... Callie supplied that wisdom.

* * *

The whole Foster clan was in the backyard of Lena and Stef's home. At least two times a month, on a Friday, the whole clan gathers for dinner. It was a typical thing for them.

Lillian, the youngest of Lena and Stef's brood is the only Foster kid that lives with dear old moms. She's sixteen now, and she's a straight A student... The golden child. It was passed down from Brandon to Jude to Lillian. It won't last long. She's a teenager after all.

Brandon and Callie had their own brood of little ones. With work and raising their boys, the couple had only a few minutes to spend to talk to moms. Happily married, successful and strong since they were together, the moms had no worry about them.

Jesus and Emma, who are happily married live not far from Mike in a two bedroom apartment near the school. They had a small wedding. Moms wanted them to have a wedding since Jesus and Emma wanted to elope in Vegas. They didn't care for a wedding. Moms wouldn't let them. Jesus is still a police officer earning his ranks and Emma works as a consular and Physical Education at a elementary school not far from Anchor Beach. She was one of best teachers there, and PJ desperately wants her to transfer to Anchor Beach.

Mariana and Andre, also happily married live near the beach a few blocks away from Callie and Brandin. They had winter wedding to welcome the new Mr. and Mrs. Andre and Marianna Vasquez. Callie was the maid of honor... No shocker, since Lexi was in labor in Honduras with her first born son. She has two daughters already. Moms were so happy to see their daughter get married, and they knew Andre, who had a billion dollars in his name... well after his father dies, would take care of their princess. Even with no money or with money, the moms knew that Andre would take care of Mari's needs, they love each other.

Out of all the siblings, it has to be Jude who lives the farthest. Jude is studying all over the world. He sends his love and letters, and he video chats with Callie a few times a month. He misses everyone dearly, but he loves adventure. He was at Australia trying to preserve wild life, and he'll be going to Africa to help build that orphanage in Kenya.

Taylor resides on Mari's old apartment with a free rent, though she has to work for Andre as a personal assistant till get money for food and to pay off loans. She was made in to a Foster a month after the twins first birthday. Taylor Margo Santiago-Foster... She decided that adoption was what she wanted. Moms was glad... They loved Taylor as much as they love their other children. Jamie's memory still hurts Taylor a lot, but she has to move on. She always remembers her sister a lot... and Lillian was their always.

As everyone arrived, the family split in to normal groups. The Brallie brood were up to no good again, the men were playing some poker and moms were inside cooking. Callie sat near Emma, Taylor, Lillian and Mariana. The sisters were close as ever, mostly Callie and Mariana who were basically the head of the group.

"Guess what?!" whispers Mariana.

"Your pregnant!" yells Lillian.

Callie laughs. Mariana pregnant? Sure... Andre doesn't want a kid right now, as the heir of his family business "Forever 21" he's in deep trouble with the new big brand store.

"If anything Callie would be pregnant AGAIN!" says Emma. "Your 24 years old with five kids... its a record."

"I only had given birth once." Callie adds. "And it was by C-section."

"If anything Callie would be pregnant OR adopting again!" Emma corrects herself.

Lillian and Taylor giggle.

"Why don't you have one Emma?" says Taylor, she's grinning, "You getting any action lately?"

Mariana and Callie chuckles. Emma and Jesus? No action? Impossible!

"We have, for your information," replies Emma, "And I think a child wouldn't be good at this moment."

"I bet my hat that Callie will have that sixth kid." says Mariana, "I'm serious."

Callie rolls her eyes.

"No thanks," she says, "I'm good with my five boys."

Callie vowed at that second a sixth child was out of the question. She had her biological kids and her adopted kids. She loved them, and they had just enough for five. A sixth? No! Out of the question. she thought.

"Sure Cal," smirks Taylor, "I doubt it."

A sixth kid was not for Callie. She knew that she couldn't handle a sixth one. She had three toddlers in the terrible two stage, its hard enough.

* * *

"Good night boys." Callie whispers to her sons.

The three two year olds wrap themselves in to the blankets their grandmothers made for them.

"Night Mama!" she hears Jax say.

"Night Night!" calls out Alex.

Callie smiles, as she closes the door. She was tried, putting the boys to bed was hard, mostly when PJ forgets to take his ADHD pill and he bouncing off the walls. Callie leans against the door and breaths. Brandon just than was coming out of Kaleb's room. All five boys were in bed and asleep by 10:30... A new record.

Brandon smirks.

"Don't you dare foster." warns Callie.

Callie knew what that deviously smirk meant. All alone... Kids asleep... Parents do it all the time. Brandon grabs Callie by the waist, kissing her deeply. She was tired, but she didn't care, she gave it hot and heavy, kissing as hard as he was till her lips were swollen. Eight years since they been together, three since they been married and their love was just as strong as before... Sometimes stronger.

Callie pulls back, resting her forehead on his. She stares at his green eyes and smiles.

"What?" She whispers.

Her husband grins.

"Something." He huskily says, he's out of breath.

Callie laughs, before she could say anything else, Brandon carries her to the bedroom bridal style, tossing her gently on their bed. He runs to the door locking it in hopes that none of the boys knock on their bedroom door.

"Brandon!" she laughs.

Her husband kisses her all over her neck as her hands find his dark brown curls. He couldn't stop kissing her, and she didn't mind. When did they ever have time to make out like teenagers? Well... Mostly every night, but it was always interrupted. She moans at his touch... he still got it. The charm and everything.

"Callie?" he says.

They pull apart, Brandon looking away.

"Yeah B?"

She gets that butterfly in her stomach, than Brandon looks at her. Her brown eyes meets his green eyes, his hands meet her hands. He smiles slightly, kissing her gently on her swollen lips.

"Can we have another baby?" he asks.

* * *

_**Poll: Do you think Brandon and Callie should have another kid? YES OR NO ... ADOPTED OR BILOGICAL**_

* * *

**AN: I changed the dates around, did some real calculations based on the show and from the old story. Also we will have the whole family in the story which is: **

Stef, Lena, Mike, = All are in their late 40's or early fifties

Jesus, Emma, Mariana, Andre = now 23 years old. Mariana & Jesus are born on May 17, 1998. Emma was born on September 7th, 1998. Andre was born January 30th, 1998. Jesus and Emma married on June 10th 2020, and Mariana and Andre married on December 25, 2020

Lillian = 16 years old, born July 9th, 2005

Taylor and Jude = 19 years old. Taylor was born on December 1st, 2002. Jude was born on May 5th, 2002

Brandon = 24 years old, November 29, 1997; married on July 27th, 2018

Callie = 24 years old, August 18, 1997; married on July 27th, 2018

PJ = 8 years old, May 17, 2013

Kaleb = 6 years old, June 10th, 2015

Mason, Alex, Jax = 2 years old, the twins are born on May 1st, 2019 and Jax was born July 4th, 2019

* * *

**Along with some new and old characters: **

The grim reaper (Brandon's teacher) = 90 years old, has a soft spot for little Mason.

Mr. Thomas = Brandon's music professor, 86 years old... married foster sister. If you guys read the first story, you would know who he is.

Marissa, Daphne, Kiara, Cole, Sofia = Callie's Friends

Ms. Valentine = Callie, Mariana, and Jesus's foster mother, an elderly women and Sofia's adoptive mom

Aiden, John, Ethan = Brandon's friends

Uncle Jason = In his late 40's, support system

Wyatt = 24 years old, in good terms with Brandon and Callie

Lilly = Wyatt's daughter, same age as Mason and Alex

Justin, Margo and Leslie = 16 years old, Lillian's friends

Liam = 28 years old, HE'S BACK! Cue the screams and panic!

Nat and Nel = Kaleb's best friend who are step brothers of the same age

Leo, Jackson, Kai = PJ's friends

Mr. James Jacob = Somewhere in his 50's

Connor = 19 years old, October 10th, 2002

Tayla = 24 years old, a complete bitch...

SECRET CHARACTER = Someone like Ana, but more stupid and idiotic... you might wanna kill her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Just One More? **

**Rated: T**

**Chapter 2: Mr. Mom **

**AN: I want to thank you all for the nice reviews, and I do appreciate the bad reviews and PM's because it just makes me want to write better stories to catch more attention of readers. I have a little writers block right now, so keep the idea's flowing. I just want new reviewers. **

**Welcome back, my original readers! You guys always mean a lot to me. Always, Forever, Unconditionally love you guys! **

**Okay! So I had two PM's questions this time, and I will answer it. **

PM Q1: Will we get to see Jude?

A: Jude will be in the story, along with Connor. I couldn't leave them out.

PM Q2: Why is Liam back? YOU PROMISED NO MORE DRAMA!

A: Liam is back for a reason, and no he won't hurt Callie or PJ. Don't worry the drama won't be as bad as the last story's**. **

**Thanks for the questions! Don't forget to PM more questions and opinions'. **

**I also have a lot of people asking for a girl. Well, I don't chose if its a girl or boy. I pick out of the hat, and so far we had all boys. For PJ, I let my friend make him up, for the twin boys I pulled out of hat, along with the names, and for Kaleb and Jax, I pulled out the genders out of the hat, and for the names, I just love the names. **

**Don't forget to review! PLEASE!**

**-_Sukistory _**

* * *

Callie pushes Brandon off of her. She was shocked. Brandon wants another baby? A baby. She thought. She had five beautiful boys already, adopted or made with love. Wasn't that enough? Brandon didn't think it was enough. A sixth child... he desperately wanted it. Callie's a beautiful, caring and strong mother, he thought, he wants a big family, and he's prepared to have one with the love of my life.

"Say something Cal." laughs Brandon, "You okay?"

"No." she simply says.

"What?"

"No. We can't have another baby."

Brandon's heart dropped.

"Cal-"

"Brandon! you keep asking! We just adopted two boys five months ago... and we have three toddlers! a son with so much problems and another son who has ADHD, and no matter what we do he's either to hyper because of the low dosage or to sick to move since of the high dosage." she yells. "A sixth one is out of the question okay?"

"We're doing just fine Callie," he says, "We can get through this together! I want a sixth baby... and I know you want one too. I think we could have just one more to complete our family."

"Why?" she asks, "Give me a reason to have another baby."

"Your a great mom," he answers, "We're great parents... and I have a stable job that pays for everything, I can take care of you and our boys. We said we wanted a huge family, and I want that too. I want that sixth child, anything... I'll do anything."

"Brandon... Not now." she sighs.

"Than when?" he yells, "When do you want another baby?"

"If I get pregnant with a sixth child! you- you have to cut off your balls than!" she jokes. "Get a vasectomy!"

"So is that a yes?" says Brandon... he took it literally.

Callie smacks him on his shoulder.

"NO!"

"Callie-"

"I said no Brandon! No means no."

Brandon sighs. He felt like he was talking to his mother.

"I'm sorry B." she whispers, "I don't think a sixth kid is going to happen."

* * *

A few days after the fight, Mariana and Emma had invited Callie to a spa day in Los Angeles. It was about an hour tops away from San Diego. They booked a Friday Morning to Sunday Morning time in the all day spa. Callie was reluctant to leave... She didn't want to leave her boys, plus she'll miss Brandon a lot.

"B... you sure you can handle the boys this weekend?" asks Cal. "I can always call moms or Jesus."

She closes her suitcase. Brandon was determined to have that baby, so he decided to bet with Callie that if he could take care of the boys for the weekend by himself, Callie agreed that they can try for that sixth child he desperately wants. Callie knew she was going to win... she could never take care of all five children by herself. She always had company of a friend when Brandon taught Saturday lessons at the Academy, since all five kids were at home. If she couldn't do it... he can't.

"I can handle it Cal." says Brandon, he holds a sleeping Jax in his arms. "Go! I'll be fine with the boys."

Callie sighs.

"Alright Foster... you got it." she says. A smirk is painted on to Brandon's face.

"What?" says Callie, "What's up with the smirk."

"I expect a thin sexy red lace gown for Sunday night... maybe some hand cuffs and a white tho-"

"Brandon!" she whisper yells so she wouldn't wake up Jax.

Brandon rolls his eyes, grabbing her by the waist with one hand and kisses her on the lips. She pulled away, smiling. He still got the charm. It was early morning and all the kids were asleep, a little PDA won't hurt. Jax was sleeping in his arms anyways. Callie had to leave without them the boys knowing so she wouldn't have to deal with crying from the kids. She never been away without her sons.

"Mama?"

Crap... to late she thought.

"I'm going now Kaleb." she whispers to her son. "You be a good boy for mama?"

Kaleb and PJ jump in to her arms. They wouldn't let go... mostly Kaleb who was a mama's boy. Emma, who was ready to go took Callie's bag and packed in to the car. She knew that she needed time to hug her boys. She was jealous, she desperately wanted a kid of her own, but Jesus was at top of his game as a police officer. She couldn't blow it for him.

"Mama? Do you have to go?" whines Kaleb, "I don't like how daddy makes my sandwiches."

Callie chuckles.

"It's only for a weekend love. You can survive till than." she says smiling, "I love you."

"Love you too mama." he whispers.

Callie kisses her boys on the forehead, hugging them tightly before she entered Emma's car.

"Bye boys!" she yells.

"Bye Mama!"

It was going to be a very long weekend for both parents... Mostly for Mr. Mom Brandon.

* * *

"No No No!" Jax yells.

Brandon struggles to take Jax a bath. The eldest boys were done with a shower and are running around like crazy, the twins were also done with showers, but they ran around naked since Brandon couldn't dress them right away since he couldn't leave Jax in the bath tub by himself. He would have locked the door, but he was busy putting new sheets on for Kaleb.

"Toys!" yells Jax.

"No Jax." sighs Brandon, "No."

"DAD!" I hear PJ yell. "DADDY!"

"I'll be their in five minutes kiddo!" he yells back.

Brandon quickly baths a screaming and crying Jax. It broke Brandon's heart, but he had to get him clean and dress. He picks the screaming toddler from the bath, wrapping him in his blue towel.

"Red!" he yells.

"What's wrong kiddo?" asks Brandon, his son screams louder.

"Mamamaa!" he cries.

Brandon felt so bad, he didn't know what his son wanted and it made him more upset when he screamed for Callie, so he shrugged it off, knowing that he needed to get the job done so they could go to bed. He than gathered up the twins in to their room, closing the door so they won't run away. He sighs... Callie does this every night. How does she do it? he thought. He was always with PJ and Kaleb for bed time, and got them dressed and prepared for the next day. He grabs the blue jammies and tries to put it on Jax.

"No!" he yells.

"Please Jax..." he begs, "Why are you so grumpy my little firecracker?"

"Red!" he yells, "Red!"

Brandon looks at the jammies laid out. Blue, Red and Green. He felt so stupid... Even with the towels. Red was Jax's favorite color, and the only color he could pronounce or remember.

"Alright, red jammies for Jaxson Mark Foster." he says.

Brandon quickly dresses him, combing his hair back. The little toddler sniffles, sucking him thumb as Brandon comforts him.

"Blue! dadadaada!" says Mason.

"Greeennnn!" yells Alex.

It's going to be a long night.

After Brandon got the boys to bed, he sits in the middle of the room watching the boys snuggled up with the blankies Lena and Stef made for them. He was about to read them a story when he heard a crash, than Kaleb crying and PJ scream followed by another crash.

"I'll be right back okay." he tells the youngest of his brood.

"Story!" yells Jax. "Papa?"

Brandon looks at the three toddlers than to PJ's room were the large crash came from.

"Dadadada?" says Mason.

"I'll be right back." he says.

He runs to the room where the crash was heard and saw the curtain rod on the ground. Kaleb was crying and gasping in the corner and PJ was running around playing with his control car.

"What's going on?" he yells.

"I can't sleep dad!" yells PJ, "And Kaleb is crying because the rod fell!"

Brandon picks up Kaleb who was panicking... he was having another anxiety attack. Brandon cradles his crying son, hugging him tightly.

"It's okay Kaleb, I'm right here." he says quietly as his cry's turns to hiccups. The five year old wraps himself on to Brandon, snuggling up against his chest. Thank god his attack was only for a few minutes. There was one time when they heard fire works and Kaleb's anxiety attack went in to full swing lasting for hours. The sound of the guns going off, the same gun that killed his sister sits in the back of his mind. He still has nightmares for the past year, almost two. They went to see Rita for some one on one sessions, and it helped, but he still suffered the back flashes.

"I keep hearing the gun noises." he mumbles, "It won't stop."

Brandon hugs him tighter.

"I'm right here buddy." Brandon whispers, "I'm always going to be here."

PJ cart wheels in to the wall and gets up and tumbles again. The nine year seems like he was on drugs or something. He runs around, rolling on to the carpet. Brandon stands up, holding Kaleb in his arms as stops PJ in his tracks.

"Can you sit still for a couple minutes PJ?" he asks. "Please, you brother is panicking and I need you to keep quiet okay?"

"NO!" he yells.

"Peter- John Michael Foster!" he yells. "You sit you but down!"

PJ continues to throw his toys and run around. Brandon knew this wasn't his son... what happen? Did he forget? oh god. He thought.

"I forgot the pills didn't I?" he says.

"Yes you did!" he says. "You forgot the pills daddy!" he giggles.

He barley could focus without his pill, let alone sit down for a couple of seconds.

On cue, the three toddlers in the room were screaming for him. He didn't know what to do. Maybe he should give PJ his pills first, he thought, than read the boys a story, but than Kaleb... he could just hold the five year old in his arms. He could put him to bed, and sleep next to him. That could work... He sighs. Maybe a sixth kid would never happen. Callie was right... He just wanted a new baby in his arms... a daughter in particular, but it would be selfish of him wanting a daughter. If he got a son, would he be disappointed? Of course not, he thought, but a daughter would be great.

As the toddlers scream for him name again, he was snapped back in to reality. Could he really pull this off and have a sixth child with Callie? It killed Brandon knowing that he can't even put the kids to bed without them screaming for him for help. He was torn. He wanted that baby with Callie.

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER SPOILERS: **Callie meets someone at the spa. Brandon tries to handle things for a second night, and Stef and Lena are trying to deal with Lillian's teenage rebellion behavior. Can moms solve the problem or can a certain brother help?


	3. Chapter 3

**Just One More?**

**Chapter 3: The Tables Had Turn**

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews my wonderful readers! I know Brandon has been having a very bad time lately with the boys, but that's life! Kid's aren't easy to raise. This chapter will be a turning point, and the drama will begin shortly... give it two more chapters and so...**

**Questions... Only got one this time..**

Q1: does she meet Liam at the spa?

A: Well read and see... Liam coming back will raise suspicion, but brings closure.

**I would love to answer more questions. ALSO!**

**Suggestion's are taken and written in! I got a bunch of ones saying that it should be a girl... than again, its the hats choice not mines. I do take in names for the baby in consideration. I do like the name Leo for a boy, and Aurora or Kathy for a girl. **

**Till than... REVIEW! I'm a happy person with reviews.**

_**-Sukistory**_

* * *

"Isn't this dam relaxing." moans Emma.

Callie and Mariana laugh as they spent their time sipping ice cold tea. They watch the auburn hair women getting a massaged by a man with a dam cute accent. It was a Saturday quiet afternoon, and they had no worries. Well... except for Callie who thought of her boys. No calls from Brandon, so that's good right?" she thought.

"Stop worrying Callie!" assure Mari, "The boys are fine."

She shrugs. She misses her boys dearly. They are all growing up. PJ is almost in fifth grade, Kaleb's in first grade and the three youngest are growing up so fast. Sure their in diapers, but she misses her little tiny babies she could hold all the time.

"Stop stressing." warns Mariana, "Go take a steam shower or something."

Maybe a steam shower would work. She left without another word. She's sure the boys were fine, it was Brandon she worried about.

* * *

"Daddy!" whines Kaleb, "I don't like this sandwich!"

Brandon sighs, giving the three youngest their plates. PJ was shoving down the sandwiches while Kaleb didn't touch his.

"Why kiddo?" he asks.

"I want Mama's sandwich." says Kaleb. "I don't like yours!"

Brandon sighs... he had no sleep, no time to eat either. At least he had time to pee and drink his coffee.

"How about some chicken nuggets?" he asks.

Kaleb nods.

"ME TOO PLEASE!" yells out PJ.

"Alright, don't forget to take your pill okay? Doctor gave you a higher dosage this time." he says, giving him the pill.

"Do I have too?" he complains.

"Yes." he simply answers.

PJ drinks the pill away before Brandon sets a large plate of chicken nuggets in front of the boys who ate it in seconds. Even the little ones loved it. They were hungry.

"Dad?" says Kaleb, "When's mama coming back?"

"Tomorrow night kiddo." he answers.

"I miss mama." he says, "I don't ever want you guys to leave. I don't like it when you guys leave."

Brandon ruffles his son's brown hair, kissing him on his head.

"We won't ever leave you guys." he says, "I couldn't imagine my life without you guys."

Maybe five would be enough he thought, he had five sons who need more attention than ever. Maybe Callie was right.

* * *

Callie sits in her chair relaxing. She had a nice shower and she was ready to get a good rub down.

"Hi." a women next to her says.

Grey hair, wrinkled face, but she still smiled. Callie smiled back. She was older than her, older than Stef and Lena, that's for sure.

"Hi, my names Callie." greets Callie.

"Melinda, you can call me Mel. What brings you here?"

"My sister-in-laws brought me here," tells Callie, "They said I spend too much time with my kids."

Melinda laughs.

"They don't have kids do they?" she asks.

"Nope." Callie answers.

"Trust me." she says, "One kid isn't and cannot be compared to more, so count yourself lucky."

Callie laughs.

"Oh trust me, I know... I have five little ones."

Mel stares at her as Callie giggles.

"What?" says Callie.

"Five?"

"Yeah, PJ's nine years old, he's adopted, he's actually biologically my half-brother... I have Kaleb he's six years old, adopted too, than I have my twins Alexander and Mason who are both mines biologically and than we have my youngest, little Jaxson who is also Kaleb's biological brother." she explains, "All loved, cared for and treated as my sons, adopted or not."

"Your so young," says Mel, "You have a good family. You know, my husbands a animation drawer, he help create powerpuff girls and all these cartoons in the 90's."

"My husbands a music professor, did you ever hear about Brandon Foster?"

"Oh! isn't he the one who wrote those new Disney songs for that movie and played at the Kardashian wedding?"

"That's the one... you know my husband want's more kids." she adds, "Crazy huh."

Mel laughs.

"I know how that feels... I had three of my own, than two adopted. My husband begged me to have more kids."

"So what happened?"

"I panicked," she says, "But it turned out okay. Soon, I had one more, which put my numbers to four, after I had twins by surprise... than I adopted two teen siblings later one when my four eldest went to college. I thought we couldn't handle it, but we made it. I was glad for my eight children, my husband and I couldn't imagine our life without our babies."

Callie looks down.

"Everything turned alright?" she asks. "Like your house didn't burn down?"

Mel laughs.

"Better than I expected... if you could have more, than you should do it. You can't just put fear first in your life, it's just going to make you regret even more."

Callie smiles, maybe... a sixth child wouldn't be so bad. She could wait to go home to tomorrow, so she can see her boys and mostly, go see her husband and tell him she was ready for another baby.

* * *

For the second night, Brandon was able to get the boys to bed by 10:30. He put the three toddlers in to their rooms, slipping a dvd on and some toys on to the ground while he sent PJ to take a shower in the master bedroom. He took Kaleb a bath which didn't take so long. After he got them dress, he gave PJ his pill, sent him to his room to play video games and made sure Kaleb was watching TV in his room. He got the toddlers, putting them in to the bath tub, filling them up with their bath toys and large bubbles.

He actually got the hang of it. No crying... no attacks, no ADHD problems.

He dried the boys down with the correct towels, dressing them in to their right jammies and read them a story. All of them piled on to the rocking chair... little Mason on his right, Alex on his left and Jax on his lap. By the time he was done, the boys were carried in to their crib and slept the night away. The two eldest boys were now asleep, and finally by 10:30, the house was quiet.

Brandon collapsed on to his bed, taking off his pants and shirt. He was tired that's for sure. He wished Callie was here, he missed her so much. As he lays in bed, he thinks of that sixth child. Would it be selfish if he wished for a girl? He always wanted a girl... after they lost their little Rosie he wished he had a little girl, but got the blessings for boys. Of course I'm selfish he though, I should be happy for a boy or girl. He smiles. A sixth child still sits in his mind, but his boys and wife are his main priority.

* * *

"I can't believe you just did that!" screams Lillian. The teenager yelled as she slammed the door on her mothers.

"LILLIAN!" Lena screams, "YOU OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!"

"LILLIAN FOSTER! DON'T MAKE ME BREAK DOWN THIS DOOR!" yells Stef. She taps her foot for a minute... "LILLIAN FUCKING FOSTER! OPEN THIS DAM FUCKING DOOR!"

"STEF!" yells Lena.

"I need to yell! our kid could have been seriously hurt or drunk or raped! What do you expect?!" she yells back at her wife. "Drinking! Smoking! What happened to our little princess?!"

Lena and Stef were worried as hell for their daughter who never came home on time. It was already 2am in the morning and they were worried sick... not till Mike called them from the station saying Lillian was arrested for underage drinking, and smoking. The moms could smell the alcohol in her breath and the cig's on her clothes when they came to bring their youngest daughter home.

"LILLIAN FOSTER!" yells Stef, once more.

No answer.

The rebellion teen opened the window, and made her way down the side to the drive way. She couldn't believe her parents had embarrassed her in front of her new friends, Brittany and Ana. They were the cool teens, and could have been one of them if Mike didn't catch her, making a scene. Sure Mike wasn't her dad, but he was the closet father figure she got. She will never forget that face of Mikes, when he saw her drinking the night away with Brittany, Ana and a group of senior and college boys. He yelled on top of his lung, and him and his back up arrested all of them. Of course their going to blame Lillian for everything.

She walks slowly down the road in cold muttering curse words under her breath, when a car pulled up. Her anger was still rising, she knew if anyone tried to grab her she would scream and stab him or her. She had a pocket knife anyways... Jude sent it to her from Switzerland.

"Hey!"

It was Jesus. Thank god! she thought.

"Get in..."

She didn't argue with her brother, she jumped in to the police car. It was quiet for a while. Jesus parked a few blocks away near a gas station and looked at his younger sister.

"So? Drinking?" he asked.

Lillian grinned.

"Yeah."

"Sixteen? That's the age when all of us foster kids lost the golden child title, except for Jude... he lost it when he ran away and tried to suicide and that's when he was like around seventeen."

"So when did Brandon and you started drinking?" she asked.

"Fifteen... Brandon, I say around sixteen." he answers.

The brother and sister looked at each other.

"Why did you do it?" Jesus asked, "If it was to make you look cool, it doesn't... It could cause you to do stupid things. Take this advice from me okay?"

"I know... I just wanted to be best friends with the cooler people." she says, "I'm not pretty enough... or cool enough for a guy to like me... I mean have you seen Chad Daly!"

Jesus laughs.

"You sound like Mari," he says, "You are beautiful Lil. Your blonde beautiful hair, blue eyes, beautiful fair skin... its his lost. You have Margo, Leslie and Justin... their your real friends. Don't change okay? Your beautiful as is, and I wouldn't want you to change."

Lillian smiles.

"I'm beautiful?"

"Not to sound weird, but I would date you if you weren't my sister, and If I wasn't married, so yes your very beautiful... gorgeous if I have to say so myself."

The siblings laugh.

"Thanks Jesus."

"Any time sis... now apologize to mom, beg for a one week grounding, and stay away from drugs... Callie and Brandon would yell at you if they found out."

"Yeah. Okay."

"Okay... ready to go?"

Lillian nodded. It wasn't bad having a brother like Jesus.

* * *

**AN:** **It is a family story, so you will see Lillian rebel now since she's the only teen in the family. Also her ways will make a connection for Callie AND Jude along with one of Callie's kids. I decided to include brother and sister moments, and couple moments too, but it was mostly be BRALLIE! since if you watched Season 2 Promo for the fosters... theirs not so much of Brallie. I will always ship them, just like Bemmett, so haters! BE GONE! **

**NEXT CHAPTER SPOILERS: **Callie comes home, and tells Brandon that she wants the baby. Brandon however, has doubts since he spent the weekend with his sons. Compromise happens... will they finally plan their sixth child? Mariana and Andre gets disappointing news that only could be fix by Moms and Lillian and Jude have a one on one talk.


	4. Chapter 4

**Just One More**

**Chapter 4: Bad News vs. Good News**

**AN: Sorry for the late update guys. I'm in Heathrow Airport right now for a layover of three hours. Australia was saved for next year. Exam weeks are next week. Yes, I am home schooled... or traveled school by my aunt, but I have to take the Hawaii State Exam for Algebra, and other core classes, along with my two languages I fluently learned which was Italian and French. I'm happy for this great experience going around parts of Asia and Europe and hopefully I can add my experience in to the story since Jude is basically traveling the world. I know how Jude feels leaving the family... I have a total of five siblings, two are in college, and I'm the third born. Its weird that I don't get to see my parents that much, but I enjoy traveling with my aunt. She's basically a travel nurse, and as she travels with me, she also teachers me. So anyways! **

**Questions:**

**1. **How about the name of her mom Colleen?  
How is Liam coming into the story?

**A: **In this story, Callie's mothers name is Katherine. Which was the name I gave her before they actually gave her name out in the show. James is Jude, Callie's and PJ abusive father. Liam is coming back in a most surprising way possible. It will bring closure a lot to Callie and to PJ and give some happiness to a certain character who's related to Callie and Jude.

**2. **How do you compromise having a child?

**A: **You'll see... its not really compromise, its more like a risk to jump on.

**PLEASE REVIEW! I'm very happy with the new reviews I'm getting, I just hope for new readers as well. An instagram shoutout would be great too! Suggestions anyone? I got one for a brother scene between Kaleb and PJ and a moms and Mariana scene which will be written in this chapter. **

**Love you! Till than...**

**- Sukistory **

* * *

Mariana sits in the bathroom... she waits as she stares at the pregnancy test. She had gotten back from her trip with her sisters when she finally bought a test. She told Andre, and moms and they await in her living room. She wanted to be pregnant. She wanted a baby so bad, in her arms. She watched her sister in law have five of them... but she couldn't have one. She wanted to adopt, but she was to afraid to ask Andre.

She looked at the pregnancy test... **_Negative. _**

She walks outside were her moms and husband stood, she looked at them. Andre knew that look... it was another negative. They've been trying for six months, and no luck... nothing.

"It's okay Mari." Stef whispers as she holds her daughter, "It's okay."

She breaks down in to her mothers arms. Lena holds her too, kissing her on her cheek, wiping the tears away. Andre went to the bedroom, closing himself in, muffling his anger and sadness.

"Callie- Callie could have five! and I can't even get one!" she sobs. "I want a baby so bad mama... I want a baby to love so much!"

Lena and Stef look at each other.

"I know baby." Lena whispers, "But things take time okay? it does."

Mariana holds on to both of her moms. She really wanted a baby to love and hold, and to cherish. It wasn't her time to have a baby yet.

* * *

Callie laughs as Brandon tosses her in to bed, closing and locking the door before he joins her once again. She was finally home, the boys were in bed asleep, and it was just the two of them.

"Hold up..." she says.

Brandon pulls away. He pulls of his shirt, tossing it to the corner, watching her stare at him.

"So... Mr. Mom... you took care of our babies all by yourself, so might as well give you the end of the bargain." she smirks.

"About that..." says Brandon, "Callie, I think you were right."

Callie sat up and looked at him.

"You don't want another baby?" she says.

"I guess not... I mean, taking care of the boys was hard, maybe we should wait till Jax is a bit older, and Kaleb can sleep by himself without any trouble." he explains.

"Oh." she looks away.

"Wait." Brandon looks at her, "You wanted the baby?"

"I met a women name Melissa at the spa." she says, "I told her you were crazy, but she said that if we could provide for another we should... she had eight babies to raise, but a total of ten kids... you know... they all turned out great."

They stare at each other. Green eyes meeting Brown... A moment of silence pass, before Callie would break the silence.

"Do you think we can handle six kids?" she asks.

"Well you stay home all the time, and we could afford having another baby... Moms are always going to help us no matter what we say..."

"So is that a yes?" she says, "A sixth baby?"

Brandon laughs, kissing his wife on her lips hard. She lays back as Brandon goes on top of her, using his hands to feel around her body, getting the sounds of beautiful moans escaping her mouth as they make out.

"So I guess it's a yes." she asks, smirking at her husband.

"Yes." he says laughing.

They continue to kiss, his hands unhooking her bra, throwing the black lace bra and her tank top to the corner to join his shirt. She moans at his touch, while she feels his umm... big problem... rubbing against her thigh. She smirks as he moans his name, admiring her beauty, Brandon worships her body, kissing every scar, every mark, every inch of her silky skin.

"You sure your sure?" she asks once more.

He nods. Kissing her deeply again, trying to heat things up. If they were going to have another baby, might as well have fun.

"You sure B?" she asks again, "100% sure?"

Brandon groans, throwing his body next to her, his arms spread out as he groans in frustration. She laughs.

"Just shut up and let me love you." he whines.

With that, Callie straddles Brandon so she could be on top. If she was going to get pregnant again, might as well do it right.

"Alright," she whispers, "Let's make a baby."

Her husband laughs, kissing her once more, picking up were they started.

* * *

"Hi moms." Lillian says as the moms came through the door. They went over Mariana's real quick for something.

"Hi sweetie." the moms answered. They sat next to her, grabbing some food she had made.

"You did good." Stef says stuffing food in her mouth.

"PJ did teach me." she answers.

The moms laugh.

"I'm sorry for acting up the other day," she says turning to her moms, "I just wanted to fit in you know... its hard fitting in. I have a weird life, family... I've been through so much."

"I know sweetheart." says Lena, hugging her daughter. "Being a teen is hard... they want to grow up so fast, but you should enjoy teenager years. In a blink of an eye you'll find yourself married, with kids or in a career that makes you look... awesome."

"Thanks. I know I'm still grounded though." she says.

Stef chuckles.

"For two weeks." she says, "Oh... and Jude wants to talk to you, so you might wanna call him... use the house phone. I'm only allowing you to do this once."

Lillian smiles.

"Thank's Mama."

Lillian finishes up dinner, taking the house phone and dials Jude's number. It should be late morning in Kenya right now.

**_Hello? __(Lillian)_**

**_Lil! How's everyone doing? (Jude) _**

**_Good... Kaleb and Jax are adjusting well. PJ asks you to send more exotic toys... he loves collecting them. The twins are fine too, Alex reminds me so much like you and Mason... he's a music genius... he's starting to play the piano. _**

**_I notice... Callie sent a picture of the boys a week ago. I miss them. I heard Mason play... a future piano player. Do they miss me?_**

**_Of course they miss their Uncle Jude... so how's Kenya? _**

**_Good. The orphanage is still being planned, but we start building in a few days. Oh and guess who I ran in to at the volunteer sign ups?_**

**_Who? _**

**_Connor Parker. _**

**_Oooo. Spill the deats big bro. _**

**_We just met sis. Nothings wrong with that. We're just friends. I'm happy to see him though. I'm glad to see him though. I missed him like crazy._**

**_Oooo! Connor and Jude! I'll call it Jonnor! _**

**_Really? Lil. Seriously? Jonnor._**

**_Yes! I shall ship it big bro!_**

**_How's moms? _**

**_Good. I guess. _**

**_Alright, just be a good girl, get good grades, follow the rules, help Callie out... make sure Jesus doesn't bet his money away in Vegas. _**

**_Sure... I should get going, I have school tomorrow._**

**_Alright, good night sis. Tell everyone I love them, a new box will be coming and also stay away from trouble._**

**_Jesus told you didn't he?_**

**_Yeah... I know your better than that Lil, okay? Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone. I made stupid mistakes, and it wasn't fun._**

**_I know... Love you bro._**

**_Night Sis._**

Lillian ends the call smiling. She missed him so much, and even hearing his voice made her cry. She missed Jude, and of course her biological siblings. She writes to her sister almost every week, getting letters from her each time. Her brother was once a month. He called a lot though, via Skype. They still remained strong, and Lillian was happy to meet his older brother and younger sister. She had not hugged her little brother in two years as well as her sister. She just wished she wasn't alone. Mariana, Jesus, Brandon, Taylor... they have a life to live. Was she to selfish to wish her self happiness when other people have it bad than her? She sighs.

* * *

**_POLL: _****_Do you think Jude and Connor be together? _**

* * *

**Next Chapter Spoiler:** Surprises for Emma and Mariana... bad news for Callie. We will get to see a side of PJ that reflects with a certain someone, along with some questions that should never be answered for young Kaleb. Overall who asks the question... Papa? Where do babies come from?


	5. Chapter 5

**Just One More**

**Rated: T**

**Chapter 5: Trying**

**AN: A lot of exams! Exam weeks are next week and the following week, so the updates will be pretty slow my dear readers! I have no time for questions, I need to study! I'll try my best to update next week Monday or this weekend. **

**Till than... REVIEW! NEED SUGGESTION! **

**-_Sukistory_ **

* * *

**_December 1, 2021_**

Brandon paces around outside of their master bathroom door waiting for the results. It's been four months since him and Callie decided to have a baby, and every month it ends with a negative and her period.

She opens the door.

"So?" He says, "Is it a positive?"

Callie passes the stick, siting on to their bed with tears in her eyes. Brandon looks at the stick... Negative.

He comforts his wife, kissing her on her cheek, wiping her tears away.

"I'm sorry." she mumbles as she snuggles against him, "I know... We can always try again."

"We can stop." he says, "If this hurts you, we can forget about it. We can try fostering again or maybe try-"

"Brandon..."

"No!" He says, "We can always wait... We can always adopt again."

Callie sniffles. She looks at him and nods.

"No. One more try... Please? One more month... We can keep trying."

Before he could answer she hears the boys coming upstairs with Lillian. She wipes the tears away, hiding the pregnancy test under the pillow when they all came running in. PJ, and Alex ran to Callie, Kaleb and Mason to Brandon and little Jax ran between them giving them both sweet kisses on the cheek.

"Mama?" she hear Kaleb say. "You okay?"

"I'm fine baby." She says.

"Why don't we go downstairs and bake some cookies for tonight dinner." suggest Brandon.

The boys nodded, as he makes his way downstairs. She smiles as he tries to carry Mason, Alex and Jax downstairs while piggy backing Kaleb. She could hear the laughter of her babies as they torture their father.

"So your pregnant?" whispers Lillian, she holds the pregnant test in her hand. Callie looks at the failed test and than to her sister.

"No. It's a negative." she says.

Lillian looks at it.

"Sorry." she says, "Is that's why your crying."

"I-uh-no." Callie shrugs.

"Callie... Don't give me crap. I'm basically your sister. So what happened to "five kids are enough?"

"I guess things change," she answers, "Doesn't matter... I've been trying for four months."

Lillian sits next to her, hugging her gently. The sisters look at each other.

"You'll see that positive sooner or later." She whispers, "You guys deserve a baby."

"Thanks Lil."

A positive... A healthy baby... That's what Callie wanted. A new baby to love and hold. Another human being that was half of her and of Brandon.

* * *

Brandon watches the boys roll the cookie dough in to a ball. He smiles as the toddlers copy their older brother PJ while they giggled.

"Papa?" says PJ, "Can I have a baby brother or sister?"

Brandon looks at him.

"Why?" he asks. Did he find out about the failed attempts?

"Well, my friend Leo has two older brothers and four younger sisters, and now his mama had a new baby brother." he explained, "I would like to have more baby brothers. I like babies... Except for the stinky diapers. It's cool because your never bored."

Kaleb giggles.

"Stinky diapers! Yuck!"

The two eldest boys giggle.

"Papa?" asks Kaleb so innocently, "Where do babies come from?"

Brandon's eyes were wide open.

"Ummm."

How was he suppose to explain to his six year old how babies are made? Oh Mama and I basically have sex every night and most times it results in a baby. Of course not! He's six years old!

Brandon rubs the back of him neck, looking at his two older sons who understood and the three youngest who were to busy eating the cookie batter.

"Well... See if a man and a women love each other they give special hugs and stuff." he explains.

"Than why do babies grow in mommy tummies?" asks Kaleb.

"Well a man has fishes and a women have eggs in their bodies and the fishes meet the eggs and they make a baby." Brandon says awkwardly.

"Do we all have fishes?" asks Kaleb.

"Older boys do... Someday you guys will, but not now... Your still too young."

"How do the fishes meet the eggs?" Kaleb asks.

"With the special hugs... But your not allowed to learn about special hugs till your older." answers Brandon.

"How old?" asks PJ.

"Umm... When your Aunt Lillian's age... Maybe younger."

"I heard my name!" shouts Lillian. She walks in with Callie behind her.

"C'mon boys! Let's get ready to go to grandma's house!" She yells.

The five boys jumped from their chairs running to upstairs to get dressed. Callie sits in the chair smiling.

"What!" says Brandon.

"Eggs and Fishes? Special Hugs?" laughs Callie.

Brandon turns red.

"What! It was the easiest way to explain!"

Callie chuckles.

"How did your moms tell you when you asked how babies where made?"

Brandon laughs.

"Lena told me... She used pictures and stuff. I was like PJ's age." he explains, "How about you?"

"My mother. I was like about seven years old. I went on my dad's computer to find some stuff on his computer and my mom had to explain to me about the concept of sex, and a baby." she explains "When I was twelve, I got my period and my Foster mom explained it again, but with the concept of protection and videos and crap."

"Videos? Like educational videos?"

"I wish. More like her husband and hers tapes."

Brandon and Callie gag a little.

"So fish and eggs?" he says.

"Better than nothing. We can tell PJ the real way, but for Kaleb, we'll keep that way."

"Deal?" she says.

"Deal."

Brandon and Callie watch their boys chow down on dinner. Stef and Lena talked with Mariana, Callie, Emma, Taylor and Lillian, and Jesus, Brandon and Andre talked with each other. The boys were busy talk to each other or stuffing their face with food. It was a normal dinner... Basically like every month, but this time without Mike who was at work. It was normal... Nothing big till Mariana and Emma stood up smiling.

"Alright! I have news!" says Mariana. Everyone looks at her. "I'm having... A baby!"

Callie drops her fork. Everyone looks at each other till Lena breaks the silence with a cry. Moms, Taylor and Emma cry and laugh, hugging Mariana touching her lower stomach, kissing the unborn fetus in her belly.

Callie smiles at her sister, but Lillian knew... Callie was dying in the inside. Brandon congratulated his sister and husband than looked at Callie.

"Good Luck," says Brandon to the new parents, "Babies are a lot of work!"

Should I care? I have five kids already thought Callie, I don't need one more. Mariana deserves a baby. She loves babies.

"Alright my turn!" yells Emma. Jesus smirks. "Lena... Stef. I guess your getting another Grandkid because I'm two months pregnant!"

Lena and Stef look at each other happily. 2 new Grandkids... 7 grandchildren in total. Heck! They were happy as hell!

"A new baby!" they yell. Hugging Emma and rubbing her tummy. "Isn't this great? says Lena.

"How about you Callie?" asks Andre "You got anything else to say?" He jokes. The family laughs. Callie gets up, and walks towards her car in tears. Everyone looking at her as she slams the door behind her. She opens the car and sits the front passenger seat crying. She thinks that she's over reacting, but why can't she stop herself? She was suppose to be strong... Happy... Joyful that her sisters where going to have babies. As minutes pass, the drivers door opens. She expected Lillian or Brandon, but it was Stef who was ready to give comfort her.

"Hey baby girl." She whispers, "why don't you tell mama what's wrong?"

"I- I want another baby." she says crying, "but I keep trying and I don't... I don't got one."

"Oh honey." says Stef, she hugs Callie. She holds on to Callie like if she was a baby.

"Is it selfish of me?" Callie asks, "To be a little happy and not fully happy for Mariana and Emma? I have five babies and they got none. I should be happy for five, I don't need another one."

"Of course not baby." she says, "You can never be selfish for wanting a new gift of life. Did you know Mariana tried for six months?"

Callie looks up and shakes her head.

"No."

"If you keep trying, you'll get what you want." she says, "Don't give up... If you guys want another baby than go for it."

Callie nods.

"Don't worry... You'll get that baby you and Brandon want." says Stef, "I know you can handle six kids... Your a wonderful mom."

"I learn from the best." she says

Stef smiles.

"I should apologize." says Callie. "I feel bad."

"Don't worry." she hears Mariana and Emma say as she open the car door. The sisters hug each.

"I didn't know Cal." says Emma.

"Me too. We're sorry. Brandon told me how bad you want a new baby. It's not selfish of you to be like this. Your a great mama, and you deserve a new baby more than us."

"Don't say that." says Callie, "you guys deserve these babies. My baby will come in time, just... I would like to give advice or help if you guys need it."

Emma and Mariana smile.

"Of course." says Emma, "I wouldn't ask anyone else."

"Yeah" adds Mariana, "We need the tips from super mom Callie."

* * *

Emma and PJ sit down eating cake on the steps. The family was inside playing games. The two always spent time together. They were close... PJ was closest to his Aunt Emma than Aunt Mariana, or Lillian or Taylor. It was a bond that couldn't be explained.

"Aunt Emma?" he says.

"Yes PJ?"

"Will you be too busy for me once the baby comes?" he asks.

Emma turns to her nephew.

"I will... But your my buddy PJ! I'll try my best to spend as much time with you." She explains, "plus this baby needs someone to protect him or her."

"Like how I protect my brothers?" He asks, "I love doing that."

Emma nods.

"Yup! See your the oldest... All your brothers and cousins are going to look up to you." she says. "Your going to be like a king to them. A role model..."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Your going to protect them aren't you PJ?"

"I will." He answers, "Aunt Emma? Why was mama crying in the car? Is it because of me? Did I do something wrong?"

"Can't tell you bud." she whispers, "But your mamas fine. It's not your fault."

"It doesn't have to be my fault for me to feel sorry." He says.

From behind him, Brandon and Callie smile as they lean against the door way hearing their son say those words. It was words that Brandon once said in the kitchen, the morning after Stef was shot.

Brandon's arms wrapped around Callie's waist, as her back was pressed against him. She looked at her son, sure she wasn't pregnant right now at that moment, but they sure raised a hell of a good kid. At least they exceed in something.

Maybe just one more try wouldn't hurt. She thought. If she couldn't have a baby, adoption could be good too.

* * *

**Don't worry... Callie will get her sixth child. **

**NEXT CHAPTER SPOILERS: **Brandon and Callie get a scare when their two of their five children are in danger. Trouble is waiting... they just don't know when it will strike.


	6. Chapter 6

**Just One More**

**Chapter 6: Trouble is waiting**

**Rated: T**

**AN: Alright, you guys deserve this. I've been slowly down my updates due to Exams, Finals and Essays. I promise I'll be answering questions next chapter so PLEASE REVIEW, LEAVE QUESTIONS AND SUGGESTIONS.**

**No one leaves me suggestions. I'll try update once I get 50 reviews or more. I have a lot of trouble writing the next chapter. **

**- _Sukistory_**

* * *

_**January 2022**_

It was a normal day for the Brallie brood. Callie and Brandon sit their on the bench watching their five children play on the playground. Nothing much. Just the last day of winter break, and Brandon will be teaching once more and the two eldest boys will be going back to school.

A negative has appeared on that test a few days ago, greeted with a light period. The period and negative strikes Callie with heart break. Brandon couldn't bear to see Callie's sad anymore, and the idea of a sixth child faded away when Brandon decided to stop the love making and focused for their other five children. Callie notice that too. That loving making went from every day to a few times a week to once a week. Maybe they do need a break.

The couple, who was closely next to each other, kissed gently on the lips, finding comfort in each other, their hands intertwine as the breeze slightly blows. It felt off to Callie. She knew happiness didn't last so long, even with Brandon or her children.

"You okay my love?" he asks, "You seem different. Worried. What's wrong?"

"Nothing B." she says, "I just kind of feel off today."

"Like something is going to happen?"

"Exactly."

"Callie Marie Jacob." a noise came from behind the couple.

"Hi, I'm Officer Cortez." the man in the uniform says.

"Actually it's Callie Marie Foster." she answers, "Is there anything wrong?"

"You might want to get your kids out of here Mrs. Foster. Something's happen."

* * *

"She's back Brandon!" She yells, she paces back and forth in their bedroom, "That demon! That-thing!"

"I know Callie, but the cops are on it. They know that she's out there and the kids will have 24/7 protection. The house is on police watch as well as the school." explains Brandon, "Don't worry."

"If Vera comes close to my kids I'll kill her!" she shouts. "I'll murder her with my bare hands!"

"Callie!"

"Kaleb and Jax are our babies! Our names our on their birth certificates, on their record, on everything! Not hers! Vera Marks isn't going to touch them EVER!" She yells. "She's just the women who carried them insider of her. That's it... she never took care of them."

Brandon wraps his arms around his wife. Kissing her on her forehead as she rest her head on his chest. It was a moment of silence before Callie started to cry.

"I don't want to lose my babies." she mumbles, "Kaleb and Jax are my babies... Their not hers anymore. She isn't their mother... I am."

"Of course your their mother Callie." he whispers, "Nothing can change that. I'll protect them. I won't let that lady steal our sons away. Their ours."

"Why did she escape from prison?!"

"I don't know Cal. I just don't know." He answers.

* * *

Not known to Callie and Brandon, Kaleb was quietly crying in his room. He feared that his old mother... An evil women named Vera Marks would come back to steal them away from their forever home.

Kaleb still remembers when she gets drunk which was mostly every time her pimp came to sell her. That's when he didn't get to eat because no one could make them food. He remembers when his sister Alyssa came home with scratches and sores. That's when her mother and her pimp sold her for the first time... She was six years old, and he was about three, but could still remember the times Alyssa would cry herself to sleep after being raped by multiple men. He remembers when the house was attacked by a gang... His mother was supposedly killed instantly, but in reality was wounded. His sister hid them in a closet, tucking him in a box with a sleeping Jax. He heard screams of her sister, than a final gun shot. He remembers when the police took them to the hospital. He remembers when Bill took them to three houses that couldn't take them, all turning them away in the dead of night. They didn't want to deal with their bullshit. He remembers the face of Callie and Brandon. The faces of the people who will love him and his brother forever. They could have easily turned him away... but they never did.

"PJ?" Kaleb says as he sees him enter his room. PJ walks to his brothers bed, and sits next to him. "What's wrong? You okay baby bro?" he asks.

"I'm afraid that my old mama will come and take me away." he says quietly. "I don't want leave Papa and Mama."

PJ hugs his little brother. The older and bigger bro carefully pulls the youngest on to his lap, rocking him just like how his mama and papa would.

"It's okay Kaleb. Mama and Papa won't let anything happen to you." he says, "See when I was your age. My old dad tried to steal me and Uncle Jude away. Mama and Papa came to get me... They kept fighting for me and they will do the same for you."

"You think so?"

"I know so! Mama and Papa loves us so much. The past is the past. Look towards the future and live in the present."

Kaleb hugs his brother once more. The two eldest brothers with a bond so strong, crawl in to bed. PJ knew Kaleb couldn't sleep alone that much. Their papa would come to sleep with him if we awoke from a nightmare, but tonight, big brother PJ came to sleep with him.

"Promise me that you won't let my old mama take me and Jax?" Kaleb says.

"Promise little bro. Cross my heart." says PJ, "I won't let that evil mama take you or Jax."

Not known to the boys, Kalebs baby monitor was on. It was used to hear him scream in his nightmares, but now it was used to hear the promises the boys made.

Callie smiles as she stares at the monitor. She lays there in her bed as Brandon wraps his warm arounds her.

"A promise is a promise." whispers Brandon, "I won't let her hurt our boys."

Callie nods.

"I love you always." she whispers.

"Forever." he replies.

"Unconditionally." They both say.

Though the world seemed calm. Trouble was just waiting.

* * *

"Your such an ass." laughs Lillian. Justin smiles, putting the last pieces of their project together. It was getting late, but yet the two need to finish.

"There! Done!" He says proudly, "Look at that Foster! You actually finished some homework."

"Hey! I finish my homework!" she says.

"Yeah sure." he says sarcastically.

The two sixteen year olds smile at each other.

"Justin! Your dad's outside." says Lena, as she walks in to the living room, "Did you guys finish?"

"Yeah," answers Lillian, "Bye Justin."

"Bye Lil." he says, "Thanks for having me Mrs. Adam- Foster."

"No problem. Come anytime." She says.

Justin waves once more and he leaves. Lillian smiles gathering everything from the kitchen table to put in her room.

"So? Beautiful black spiked hair, silver blue eyes... Smiles every time he looks at you? Are you guys?"

"No!" Lillian yells. "He has a girlfriend named Ana."

Lena laughs.

"Alright. Just asking."

"I know."

"Someone has a crush."

"Mom!"

"Just kidding."

She leaves the room laughing while Lillian was red in the face. Justin was just a special friend. She was one of his first friends. They've been best friends since last year. I mean... Lillian had to make new friends. She use to hang out with Jude and Taylor, but now their in college. She loved to hang out with Justin who was smart, funny, handsome. He was on the basketball team, helped out with school and loved poetry which Lillian liked too.

As she makes her way upstairs, her phone vibrates...

Stay away from my boyfriend you little hoe or you fucking gonna get it.

Lillian looks at the text message, followed by another.

Run bitch run. I'll make your life a living hell.

* * *

A lonely women, who was just twenty years old, walks around the streets alone. She wore grey torn shirt and booty shorts. She tried to keep herself worm with some torn sleeves, but couldn't. She had to find it... She was looking for something, or someone.

"Nice to see you Vera." a man with blonde hair and blue eyes says. He stands in the alley way smiling. His hands clutching a gun and bags of meth and the other with a stack of money.

"Nice to see you too." she answers.

"You work for me... I'll get your sons back, under one condition."

"Anything." she answers, "A heard a bitch took my sons and adopted them. That dam whore... Their my kids, my workers, my property. All because they thought my no good dead whore of a sister was identified as me... I'm way prettier than that slut with AID'S."

"Don't worry Vera. I'll get them... Only if you let your older son work for me."

She looks at him. Work... He was going to send him to do HIS dirty work.

"I want a three bags of meth, and a bag of Angel Dust for a trade for the brat. Jax is a little to young... You hire a bitch to take care of him when I'm fucking." she says. "I'll let you sell my daughter."

"She's dead you asshole," he says, "Just let me sell you double time."

"Sure... just make sure you get my pill. I don't want anymore brats ruining my body."

"Deal." He whispers. "I don't want an AID'S bitch... you clean?"

"Yeah...Got a place for me to stay?" she asks.

"Yeah... my friend Liam will be coming around to pick you up... he's a regular customer. If you be good to him, he'll let you stay."

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER: **The Foster girls go to the doctors. Callie get some news. Mason has some surprises up his sleeves that freaks Brandon out. Kaleb opens up to Grandma Stef about his sister. Someone spots Vera and Liam.


	7. Chapter 7

**Just One More**

**Chapter 7: Oh Boy! Oh Girl!**

**AN: I'm not getting a lot of reviews as normal. Is it Exams? Is the story boring? I'm always up for a suggestion, and I do write it in. **

**Questions!**

**1. **Are Lena and Stef going to adopt another kid?

**A:** Honestly, In my first draft, yes... but I don't think so anymore. Its up too you. What do you guys think?

**2. **When is Callie going to be pregnant?

**A: **Keep reading... she's bond to be. Is it a girl or boy? My hat will choose.

**3. **The Vera situation seems overdone since there was PJ, Jude, and Callie's dad doing the same

**A: **Well, you can't just judge a book by its cover. Just wait... I have so much twist and turns in the story planned. I promise this story will be better than the rest, and it shall.

**PLEASE REVIEW! I MEAN IT! REVIEWS ARE MY DRUGS!**

* * *

Callie, Emma and Mariana sit in the doctor office waiting the news of the gender of Emma's baby. Jesus was on duty, but Emma was so excited. She smiles as the heart beat of her unborn child fill the room. Callie was smiling the whole time. She loved the sound of it.

"Well Mrs. Emma Foster, do you want to know what your having?" says the doctor smiling.

"Yes please!" she says quickly, "Is it a girl? Jesus really wants a girl."

Callie laughs.

"Its a girl... I have a feeling its a girl." she says.

The doctor points at the screen, telling Callie and Mariana to read the words next to the fetus.

"ITS A GIRL!" cries Mariana.

Emma starts to cry... dam hormones thought Callie. She smiles hugging her sister-in-law. Its a girl... a sweet baby girl.

"What are you going to name her?" Callie asks.

"Umm, Jesus and I like the name Khloe... but for the middle name... I'm thinking, is it okay if we name her Rose?" says Emma.

Callie's smile dies down. She thought about it for a little while. Rose was her baby girls name... a daughter she never got to hold physically, but mentally when she was visited by her mother. Maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea. Her niece would be beautiful as her daughter.

"Sure..." says Callie, "Khloe Rose Foster... I like it a lot."

"I like it too." says Emma, "Thanks Callie."

"No problem."

"I can't wait to see what Mariana's having," says Emma, "I bet another girl."

"I would like a girl," says Mari, "But a boy would be nice too."

Callie nods. She didn't feel so well at all, she sat down next to Emma leaning against the chair handle... she closed her eyes for a bit. She's been feeling like this since last week. Its been killing her, but she was too afraid to tell Brandon or any of her boys.

"You okay Callie?" says Emma.

"Yeah," she replies, "Just been feeling sick lately."

"You should get checked out..." suggest Mariana, "Maybe get some antibiotic's."

Callie nods. She couldn't complain... she felt kinda sick.

"Yeah... Okay."

* * *

"Jax, c'mon kiddo no mess please?" begs Brandon as he watches Jax and Alex throw around Legos. He hated when he stepped on those things on accident. It hurts. No Joke.

"Sorry!" he says, "Papa! Where mama?"

"With Auntie Emma to see the new baby." he says.

"Auntie Emma get new baby?"

Brandon nods.

"Can I play with him?" he asks.

Brandon laughs.

"When he or she is a bit older, than you can."

"Okay."

All of a sudden he began to hear the grand piano in the living room play. He jumped up. Who the hell was playing the piano? he thought, he was freaked out. Maybe he left a tape on and he forgot. It sounded familiar. A prelude? Maybe an edit or exercise he made for his younger students. He looked around... Alex was playing with his Legos and Jax was rolling on the ground, where's Mason? He slowly walks to the living room to find the tiny child sitting up on the piano bench playing a piece he accidently left out.

"Mason?"

"Dada! I play!" he says.

Brandon sits next to his son, looking at the small exercise piece on the piano.

"Can you read Mason?" he asks.

"Numbers on top." he says, "Hear papa! When you play."

Brandon understood. He played this piece many times, and Mason was always listening with his good ear, his he was deaf in the other. He also could read numbers thanks to Lena.

"Can you play for papa?" he asks.

Mason nods. He plays the piece beautifully, impressing Brandon. He was just two years old, and his own son could play. He loved it. He loved that he could share something with his son. He always had PJ to talk too, Kaleb to build things, have adventures with Jax, read books with Alex, but now he could play piano with Mason.

"That was beautiful kiddo," Brandon says smiling.

"Teach me more dada!" he says, "Please!"

"Sure... After dinner, promise."

"Okay."

Brandon had to call his old teacher and boss... With great care maybe Mason could be a good piano player. He has a talent, and he couldn't wait to tell Mr. Thomas... He would be too young to be in the academy, but he could be put on the list... thought Brandon, He couldn't wait to tell Callie.

* * *

Kaleb and PJ decided to spent the day with their grandmothers. PJ loved grandma Lena, and she promised him that they would go for ice cream... just the two of them. It left Kaleb to bond with Grandma Stef. They had a bond as strong as nails... It was like PJ and Emma. It was a family string being connected, It was something the boys always did to one family member.

Stef sat quietly as she sees Kaleb playing Callie's guitar. He started playing a little, since Callie decided to teach him, and he's been playing a few chords ever since. Stef observed her grandson. Something was wrong... really wrong.

"Hey Kaleb... you okay?" she asks.

"No." he says, "Grandma, do you think my old mom is going to come and get me?"

Stef's memory was pushed into a flashback...

* * *

_Stef runs quickly to the room to find her foster daughter crying. She lays crying, holding on to her blanket as she screams. _

_"Hey Mari... you okay?" she says kissing the little girl. She clung on to her, crying as a hard a little girl can._

_"Is she coming to get me?" she asks._

_"Who baby?"_

_"My old mommy. I don't want to leave you and mama, I love this place." she says. "Do you think she's going to come and get me?"_

_Stef kisses Mariana on her forehead, carrying her in to her room where Lena sat waiting for them._

_"I'll never let her talk you away... your my daughter, not hers."_

* * *

"No baby," she whispers to her grandson, "Mama, Papa, Grandma, Grandpa and I are never going to let that women take you away... never."

"I miss my sister a lot." he whispers, "I don't tell mama cause she don't feel good. I know, but she's trying to hide it."

"You know... if you talk to your mama even if she's a little sick... she'll have time for you." says Stef, "Good parents always have time for their babies."

"I know... but, Do you think mama would know? losing a sister?" he asks.

"I know who would... Aunt Taylor's coming home tonight, why don't you talk to her?" suggest Stef.

"Okay." he says.

"You want to tell me about that beautiful strong sister of yours?" asks Stef.

"She was very brave," says Kaleb, "She took care of me and Jax a lot... and when my old mom... when she sold her a lot, she wouldn't let me in the room because she didn't want me to see. She said the guys gave her money after. She would keep a lot of it... and she would buy a lot of food for me, and toys. She always sheltered us, she didn't let us see anything bad, except for that one night..."

Stef was in tears. She wondered how a mother would sell her own daughter. How a mother would starve her own children. It sickened her... and she couldn't believe that a little girl sheltered her brother from the pain. It reminded Stef of someone. A girl who shield her brother with her own body so if her old foster dad would have shot at them, she would die and not him.

"She would be happy for you," Stef says, "You have a family now, nothing can be done. You can always remember your sister, you can always keep her in your heart."

"That's what mama says."

"Than mama is very wise."

Kaleb hugs his grandmother tightly, snuggling against her. She loved these moments when she connects with her children or grandchildren.

"Thank you Grandma."

"You welcome baby."

* * *

**AN: **I was going to add someone spotting Vera, but I couldn't fit it in just yet. For little Mason, yes two year olds can play piano. I played my first revised prelude at age 2, and now I can play the flight of the bumble bee. Piano prodigies run in my family. My brother can play by ear, my sisters can play blind folded. Me... well I have a lot of emotion.. and that's important to have as a piano player.

**NEXT CHAPTER SPOILER: **Callie and Brandon gets some news, Taylor and Kaleb talk about their sisters, Lillian and Jude have a talk, and we'll have a inside look with Vera and Liam.

* * *

**_POLL: Do you want Mariana and Andre's baby to be a girl or a boy? & Do you think Lena and Stef should adopt again? _**


	8. Chapter 8

**Just One More?**

**Chapter 8: Start of something new **

**AN: Sorry for the late updates! Exams are killing me! I'm going to die in the science exams. So I decided Stef and Lena will NOT be adopting. Mariana will have a baby... ANYWAYS! THATS A SECRET!**

**Thanks for the reviews! Keep updating. I love the long reviews! I like hearing your thoughts on the story. **

* * *

Callie lays in bed, throwing her guts up in to the plastic bag. She felt like shit, and wanted to get up and jump out of the window. It was was worst than any stomach bug she had. She just wanted to curl up next to Brandon and sleep.

"Hey baby." says Brandon. He enters the room, sitting down next to her, "The kids are asleep. Kaleb and PJ are staying with moms tonight. I know what you need... How about I sing you something?"

Callie glares at him.

"No." She yells, "I love you, but right now I'm irritable I want to murder someone."

Brandon smiles at her.

"You want to do something?" he asked.

"No."

"Wanna go for a drive?" He asked.

"No."

"Did I ever tell you that you looked beautiful?"

"What does it take for you to get mad at me!" she yells.

"I can never get mad at you." he answers chuckling at her frustration.

Callie sighs, and he laughs kissing her on her forehead. The sudden ring of the phone makes him jump, ruining the moment, but he picks it up and answers it.

"Hello?"

Callie looks at him as he smiles brightly. She couldn't tell what made him so excited. He stood there in shock. Callie was confused, what the hell was going on? He hangs up the phone and runs to her side like a little child. She giggles a little when he starts kissing her on her cheek.

"It was the doctor." He says.

"Oh. Did he order my medication yet?" she asks. "Why are you happy with that?"

"Callie... Your pregnant." He says happily, "We're gonna have a baby."

"Stop joking with me!" she says smiling, "Really?!"

"I'm going to be a dad again!" he yells.

With that she freezes, a moment pass before she throws up in to the trash can... Again. Brandon holds back her hair, holding her as she recovers. Explains why she was throwing up, but it felt ten times worst. As happy as she was, she felt sick as hell.

"Your child's killing me." laughs Callie, wiping her mouth.

"A little devil ain't he." he say "Or she."

* * *

Kaleb enters the room to find Taylor working on her desk. She decided to move back in to the home, since she couldn't afford rent. It sucked, but she loved to be back home.

"Auntie Taylor," says Kaleb in his most sweetest voice.

"Yes Kaleb?" she says.

"Are you busy?" he asks.

"No. What's wrong kid?"

"Who's Jamie?"

Taylor turns around facing him, her face white as a sheet.

"What?"

"Who's Jamie?" He asks, he holds a picture of her and Jamie with Lillian, Jude and Connor. Behind the photo showed their names... It was practically the only picture she had with her sister.

"Come here." she says softly.

Kaleb sits on her lap as she looks at the picture. She missed her sister every day. She barely talked about her, but on her birthday and on her death day she would make that one hour drive to the burial site to put roses on her grave.

"She was my sister." she says to Kaleb.

"What happened to her?"

"My sister was shot," he says breaking the silence, "And she died that night."

Taylor forgot all about that. Callie did tell her where they came from, but no sister was ever mentioned. She wished that she could cover the evil from her nephews, but it was to late. They had a taste of hardship.

"My sister was shot too... By someone at school." she says sadly, "She died the next day."

"Mama said that you got shot too with Auntie Lillian and Uncle Jude."

"Yeah that's true." she says. "I miss her a lot you know."

Taylor was leaking tears. For the past two years, she said nothing till now. Not even to Stef or Lena.

"My sister was named Alyssa," he says to her, "Maybe Alyssa and Jamie are up there playing together."

Kaleb who was so innocent looked up to Taylor. She nodded wiping her tears away.

"Yeah," she says, "They are... I know we miss them a lot... But we got family now. We have to move on... You know."

"Yeah," he says wiping his own tears away, "Do you think their watching over us?"

Taylor smiles.

"Defiantly."

With that Kaleb starts to cry.

"I- last thing I said was I hate you to her." He cries, "I didn't mean it... I was mad because she left me in the closet and would come hide with me and Jax. I never told anyone this, cause I don't want them to know. I do love her a lot. I love her as much as I love papa and mama."

Taylor holds her nephew tightly in her arms, kissing him gently on his forehead.

"She knew you didn't mean it," she says crying, "Last thing I said to Jamie was that she was stupid..."

"Do you think they know we didn't mean it?" he asked.

"They knew." says someone behind them.

They turn to see Lillian. She joins her sister and little nephew, hugging them tightly.

"It's hard losing siblings, it does." she says, "you hate being separated, but hey! We got new siblings to love. They can't replace your other ones, but they will love you the same."

"Your wise like mama." sniffles Kaleb.

"Well I learned," she says grinning, "It doesn't hurt to have a little faith."

"Thanks Lil." whispers Taylor.

"No probs Tay."

* * *

Lillian sits there in bed looking at the text message from Ana. She couldn't believe that came from her. Okay. Maybe she did.

Lillian got arrested for her and Brit. Now Ana who was suppose to be we best friend was going to bully the crap out of her for hanging out with Justin.

As moments pass, her laptop rings. Jude's calling.

"Hey JuJu!" (Lillian)

"Hey Lil!" (Jude)

"How you doing?"

"Ehh."

"Oh no. What's wrong sis?"

"A bitch. Her name is Ana is gonna give me hell if I don't stop hanging out with Justin."

"Give you hell huh?"

He chuckles. Very familiar.

"Ana right? She has an older brother name Kevin right?

"Yeah."

"Why don't you tell mom?"

"I don't need mom to protect me."

"Lil. If Ana is anything like Kevin, than don't get associated with that bitch."

"Okay."

"I'm seriously Lil! Take this advice."

"Fine..."

"Good! If she messes with you, just say your brothers a cop. Call Jesus, and Jesus will be there in seconds."

Lillian laughs. If she did call Jesus, he would call Mike who would call Mom (Stef) than tell Mama. Hell will brake lose!

* * *

"Fuck! Get out!" Liam yells throwing Vera.

"She's just a kid. Let her have some." says Vera.

Liam looks at his daughter who has needle marks in her arms. It's been weeks since Liam found his daughter on his door step and something changed in him. He was still violent, and beer was a company for him, but he couldn't take her bullshit. If anyone hurts his daughter he'll kill them. He's been on parole now, and he didn't want to screw things up for Ellie.

"You touch Ellie! I swear I'll kill you." he threatens.

"Look how I feel! I had a bitch adopt my kids!" She shouts, "I didn't touch that brat!"

Liam looks at her.

"Fuck off. Leave!"

He slams the door leaving her in the cold. She rolls her eyes making her way down the road. She knew she couldn't trust her pimp. Her pimp was an ass for putting her with a wimp. All she wanted was her boys back in reality. She wanted to keep them. They came out of her. They were her children not that bitch Callie Foster or whatever her name was. She didn't recall her name. All they told her was that her sons was getting adopted and her rights was terminated without her consent and instead of the Stupid Martinez Judge.

A car stops next to her and she peers in to the window.

"Want your kid back?"

The blond hair and blue eyes peered out of the window. She hopped in. It was that pimp of hers.

"How you going to do that?"

"Just wait... I'll take Kaleb first, than we'll take Jax when he we kill his new mother or father."

Vera laughs.

"Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow. That girl comes to pick up her sons at school around 2:30, we snatch them up there."  
**  
**

* * *

**AN: **Liam a father? WHAATTT! hehehe. Plot Twist. Who's' the mother? Who is she? That you have to wait for.

**NEXT CHAPTER SPOILER: **Callie and Brandon go to the doctor. Bad News. Will Vera get her sons back? Why is Liam back with a daughter? Who is she?


	9. Chapter 9

**Just One More?**

**Chapter 9: Good and Bad**

**AN: Exam weeks are almost done! I'm like so happy to be back home in Hawaii. **

**Questions!**

**Q: **Who's Ellie's mother?

**A: **All I can tell you, is that its one of the girls from girls united. Keep reading. It says in this chapter.

**PLEASE UPDATE! 5 REVIEWS FOR A NEW CHAPTER!**

_**-Sukistory**_

* * *

**Feb. 2020 **

"Looks like Severe Morning Sickness, Mrs. Foster." The doctor says.

Callie lays back, feeling sick to her stomach. Brandon stands next to the bed she lays on and holds her hand.

"Can anything help?" He asked.

"Drink water, supplements... I suggest we get you an IV, no stress. Bland diets too." he answers. "Your nine weeks now... A healthy baby, no stowaways so we have just one."

Callie weakly smiles at the doctors comments. Brandon chuckles.

"We got one..." he says.

"Let's see that heart beat shall we?" The doctor says.

The doctor searches the baby with the probe. Callie waits patiently... Than there it was. The heart beat pounds loudly around the room. The couple smile, Brandon kissing her on the cheek. It was their new baby. They couldn't wait to tell moms and everyone else, mostly the boys about her or him.

For Brandon he loved the sound of that heart beat. He and Callie made that little baby in her. He couldn't wait to hold her or him. He couldn't wait to raise him or her. He was always going to be there for the little guy or girl.

"The morning sickness should be gone by 18 weeks, if anythings wrong call me or head to the emergency room."

Callie nods.

"Thank you."

"Do you want to know the sex of the baby at 20 weeks or?"

"No!" "Yes!"

Both Callie and Brandon said at the same time. Brandon looks at Callie, and Callie looks at Brandon.

"No." says Brandon, "Umm. We want it to be written on a piece of paper to give to the construction works when they come to build the nursery and for Marissa, our friend who'll be buying all the clothes."

"Okay. I guess we'll call him or her baby Foster till we get a name."

Callie gets up and the doctor leaves to print out the pictures. Callie couldn't wait... she needed to tell the family soon. She got her wish... a little baby.

"So we get a baby." says Brandon, "I can't believe it."

Callie giggles.

"We have six kids." laughs Callie, "Six... Five boys and..."

"I don't care if it's a boy or a girl Cal." says Brandon, "I love him or her."

"Honestly I think it's a girl this time." she says.

"What makes it a girl? It could be a handsome young boy."

"I don't know. It's just feels different."

* * *

Vera sits outside the school waiting to see her son. She knew the plan. Nothing could go wrong unless shit ruins it. Once the bell rang, she searches through the little kids spotting her son right away. She follows him to a hall all alone, and she grabs him.

"Let go!" He screams.

He turns to see Vera and he freezes in fear.

"Kaleb it's me! Mommy!" She says, "don't you miss me baby?"

"No! Your not my mommy!" he screams. "GET AWAY FROM ME!"

He struggles in her grip and he breaks free slapping her across the face. He looks at her with tears in his eyes.

"You killed her! Your not my mommy! You never were!"

Eyes meet eyes. She looks at him in tears. None of her kids every said that to her. She was their mother! She didn't do shit! She didn't kill her daughter! She went insane at that moment and anger took over. Before she could hit him, he runs, but he crashes in to her pimp who grabs him, covering his mouth, muffling his screams.

"let's go bitch." he says, "I left the car open in the back parking lot."

They wait till no one was looking at they struggled to put him in to the car.

"Hey!" someone screams, they turn around and the pimp falls to the floor. The person pushes the pimp to the ground, freeing Kaleb from their grasp only to be grabbed from Vera. She picks him up, running in to the car, tying him to the front seat with the rope. She drives away as her pimp gets arrested, nothing stopping her.

Kaleb screams. It was happening. His worst fear. He felt empty and useless as he screams for help... For his brother and mother. He wasn't 100% scared for himself, he was worried for Jax. He worried that he was next.

* * *

Callie sent Jesus to get the kids at school today. Brandon was at the academy, leaving Callie to watch her three youngest. It was a quiet slow day, and she was so excited. She having a new baby... She just hated the morning sickness. She throws up once more, leaving her out of breath, the acid in her throat burns her as she vomits. She wipes her mouth clean and lays back, struggling to stay awake.

"Mama okay?" asks Jax.

"Yeah baby," she says, "Mommy is just a little sick."

Alex and Mason picks up their blankets and pillow giving it to Callie. They climb next to her hugging her.

"Sleep mama! Feel better!" says Alex.

"Night night! We be quiet." says Mason, "We be good."

Callie giggles.

"Thank you boys."

Before she could close her eyes, the phone rings. It was Brandon.

_**"Callie!" (Brandon)**_

_**"Hey B. What's wrong?"**_

Callie could feel the panic in his voice.

**_"Kaleb's been kidnapped."_**

Callie freezes.

**_"What?"_**

**_"Vera took Kaleb... Jesus saw it unfold. We're searching for him right now."_**

Callie stops... her heart dropping. It felt like she just jumped off a cliff and in to the water.

**_"Mom, Dad and Jesus are searching okay? I just... Callie."_**

**_"I'm coming to the school B."_**

**_"Cal-"_**

**_"No! I'm coming. I'll bring the boys to Mariana's, where's PJ? Is he okay?"_**

**_"He's okay. PJs with Emma right now."_**

**_"I'll be there, just wait okay?"_**

Their was a silence between them. They couldn't talk. Things were just unfolding at a rapid speed. They couldn't panic... They had so much determination to find their son it filled them up with anger toward Vera.

**_"We'll find him." (Brandon)_**

**_"I'm gonna kill that bitch."_**

**_"Callie..."_**

**_"I mean it B! She has to suffer! I want Kaleb back and when I get her back, I swear! I will lock her up for the rest of her dam life!"_**

She pauses, breaking in to tears as the situation hits her harder. Her son had just been kidnapped. She felt like crap, but she got up from the couch and called Mariana. She had to go... she needed to find her son.

* * *

"Callie Jacob? This is her kid!" yells Liam, "Vera! Why! Oh god!"

Liam looks at the little boy crying in the corner. Vera sits on the seat smoking a cig. She rolls her eyes laughing at his reaction.

"Why? Had a history with Callie?" she says smirking.

Liam slams his fist on to her table.

"If I get in trouble Ellie will be in Foster care! Do you know what you done? Fuck! Move on! If you want more kids than just fuck someone." he yells.

"Well shut up! I love my kids! If you love Ellie, you would find her mother." She says smiling "or wait, isn't she a whore? Her name? Hmm. What was it?"

"Shut up!"

"Can't hold in Liam." she says smiling, "Ellie looks just like her."

Liam turns to the baby with hazel eyes and black hair He loved Ellie, even if she was a creation of a one night stand. He wasn't proud of anything he had except for that little girl.

"You raped her." says Vera, "Just like how you raped Callie."

"I didn't! Ellie's mom loved me!" he says, "she did."

"Than she left your sorry ass when she had your baby."

Vera looked straight in to his eyes. Vera met him long ago, when evil was in him. She wondered what the hell happen.

"We do crap for our kids. I do my shit, you do yours and we we stay away from each other business okay?"

Liam looks at the little boy in the corner who was crying heavily than to her daughter who was sound asleep. He should have turned her in... Give Callie her kid back, so he wouldn't endanger his daughter.

"We only do the best for our kids Liam." She whispers, "I know Gabby would too if she didn't run off."

* * *

**Next chapter spoiler:** Brandon searches for Kaleb. Will Kaleb be returned home? Someone gets arrested. PJ begins to feel guilty for the kidnap since he promised his brother that nothing would happen to him so he does something. Callie faces Liam...


	10. Chapter 10

**Just One More?**

**Chapter 10: A Parent's Love**

**AN: A very good chapter for my readers this time, just to make up for time. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! I only had like less than 6 reviews the past four chapters, and its killing me. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

**AGAIN REVIEW! I will NOT be updating till I am satisfied with the number of reviews for this chapter. PLEASE ANSWER THE POLL AT THE BOTTOM!**

**Reviews basically tell me that I should keep going... I love writing and I have so much plot twist. **

**-_SukiStory_**

* * *

It's been a few hours since Kaleb got abducted by Vera, and the whole county was searching for the little boy thanks to Stef who was pushing out the search teams. Taylor also had her own search, and Lillian and Justin were out asking for help. Callie was forced to go home, she had to watch the remaining boys. Lena stayed with them, and Jesus who was armed and ready. He was sure that Vera was going after Jax, and he wasn't going to let that happen. Callie laid on her bed, with all four of her five boys. She didn't know what to say or do, she was sick to her stomach, and was stressing out. It was completely bad for the baby.

"Boys," calls Lena, "Uncle Jesus made some lemonade, why don't you have a little bit before bed."

"Okay." the three youngest answered.

PJ remained silent, hugging Callie. The three boys left the room, running down the stairs, the pitter patter of their little feets grew in the quiet house.

"You can go baby." Callie says, "I'll be okay."

"I don't want to leave you Mama." he says.

"I'll be okay love, just go."

PJ kisses her on the cheek, and walks out of the room. Lena senses the weird behavior and spots the vomit in the trash can near her bedside.

"Callie what's wrong?" she asks.

"Severe morning sickness." she mumbles.

"Your pregnant?" Lena says.

Callie nods.

"9 weeks."

"I'll get you some water, and some soup. You need something to keep you going, we don't want anything happening to this baby." she says, going in to mama mode, "I'll take care of the boys."

Callie giggles.

"C'mon Mama... I'm fine."

"Callie! let me take care of things. Why don't you rest? Brandon knows right?"

"Yeah. We were suppose to tell everyone at the dinner next week."

"Alright, just stay here... let me take care of things."

* * *

Brandon drives through the neighbor looking for his son. He was full on determined in finding his son. Sure Kaleb isn't biologically his, but he loves him if he was his own. He's been driving for hours encouraging people to search with him. Everyone was on alert, even the San Diego News was reporting the story.

"Have you seen my son? Brown hair and eyes, six years old." he says frantically, holding a picture of him.

People only looked at him with sad expressions on their faces. The answer was always "No." or "Sorry haven't seen him." or sometimes "Sorry, hope you find your kid."

He knew deep down in his heart, that his son was out there. He wasn't going to rest till he was found. Not for the sake of himself, but for the sake of Kaleb and Callie.

* * *

"Hey kid." says Liam.

He sat next to the little child in the corner, holding his own daughter in his hands.

"She just wanted to say hi." he says.

Ellie babbles as he looks at Kaleb, reaching out for him. Kaleb holds her hand gently.

"How old is she?" he says, his voice cracks. He's been crying for hours straight, but he ran out of tears to cry.

"Nine months." he answers. "Her name's Elliena, but I call her Ellie."

"Is Ellie my moms baby?" he says.

"No," answers Liam, "She mine... well I think? She looks a lot like her mother."

"I have four brothers." he says, "PJ, Mason, Alex and Jax."

"That's pretty cool."

"Does Elliena have any brothers or sisters?"

Liam prayed not.

"No."

Silence pass between the too till Kaleb got enough courage to talk.

"Can you take me home?" he says, "Please. I miss my mommy and daddy."

Liam sighs. He knew Vera was going to kill him if he brought him back home. He felt grief though. What if Ellie was kidnapped? He would have gone crazy. He only wants what's best for her and for Kaleb.

"Umm..."

At that minute, someone bust through the front door.

* * *

Jesus watches his nephews. He was thinking about not only them, but Emma and his daughter Khloe. He thought of what if she got kidnapped, that her daughter died. He couldn't think that. He loved that little girl growing side his wife. It was just hard to watch Callie and Brandon go through it. Less than two years, they almost lost two sons, and the year before that they lost their daughter Rose.

"Uncle Jesus?" PJ says.

His voice snapped him in to reality.

"Yes PJ?"

"I'm sorry." he says.

"For what?"

"It's my fault that Kaleb got kidnapped. I promised to protect him, I should have been there at the door... instead I stayed with my friends to play video games."

Jesus pulls the him to his lap, hugging his nephew.

"It's not your fault." he says, "Vera kidnapped him, and no one could have stopped that."

PJ nods.

"Did I ever tell you one time that your Aunt Mariana got kidnapped?"

"No." he says.

* * *

_"Mariana!" Jesus yells. _

_He watches his mother pull her in to the truck with her new boyfriend. His foster mom's ex-husband hurries outside, calling for back up. _

_"Mike Foster calling for back up... attempted kidnap, license plate KHJ784, San Diego." he says._

_Stef runs to Jesus hugging him tightly. She had her gun ready, and struggled to tie her shoes as she tries to hurry in to the car. _

_"Mommy and Brandon will be home soon okay? You'll be fine for just a few minutes alone right?" she says._

_Jesus clings on to Stef tightly._

_"Please don't leave me Mama! Please!" he begs. "I want to find Mariana too!" _

_Lena and Brandon pull up in the drive away. Stef kisses her son._

_"I'll bring her back okay? Be a good boy for Mama."_

_Mike hugs Jesus tightly._

_"I'll bring her back for you," he says, "I promise that." _

_Jesus hugs Mike. He was the only father figure he ever had and he was glad that he was going to find his sister. _

* * *

"Did your old mom go to jail?" he asked.

Jesus nods.

"Yeah... I felt so guilty, but it isn't my fault or yours. You could have never stopped it."

PJ hugs his Uncle.

"Thanks Uncle Jesus."

"So what's wrong with your mama?" he whispers, "I notice she's been throwing up."

PJ smiles.

"Don't tell Mama or Papa, but I think Mama's going to have a baby again."

"Bet you ten dollars its a boy." he says.

"Okay! Fifty if its a girl." he laughs.

"You got your self a deal little man."

* * *

Brandon parks his car as his phone rings. It was his dad.

_"**Hello?" (Brandon)**_

_**"Brandon! They found him!" (Mike)**_

_**"Where? Is he okay?" **_

_**"Yeah. We arrested two people... Vera and you can't believe it... its Liam."**_

_**"Did you call Callie?" **_

_**"Your moms talking to her right now. Kaleb's at the station." **_

At that moment, Brandon started his car. They found him... they found Kaleb.

* * *

Brandon got at the station first, bursting through the doors he finds Vera and Liam in handcuffed and tons of cops.

"Kaleb Foster!" he yells at the cops, "WHERE IS HE?!"

"Daddy!" Kaleb yells.

Brandon turns to find Kaleb, well and happy to see him. He runs to him, picking him up and hugging him tightly.

"Oh Kaleb!" he says in tears, he pulls back setting him on to the chair, "No scratches or nothing right? No hurties?"

"No daddy, I'm good." he says crying, "I know you would find me."

"Anywhere." he whispers hugging him, "I'll search till the ends of the earth to find you."

Callie burst through the doors.

"Kaleb!" she cries.

The little boy runs to his mother. Callie wraps his arms around him, kissing him on the cheek and on his forehead. She carries him in her arms, hugging him tightly.

"Oh baby, you okay?" she says.

"Yes mommy," he says, "I love you."

"I love you too baby." she says, "Always."

Brandon hugs Callie as they hold their son. He kisses both of them on the cheek, whispering I love you's to them. He was finally safe, and things we're going to get better... or so they hoped. Callie turns to see Vera staring at them... and Liam.

"Your the ones who took him!" she says looking at Liam and Vera.

Brandon holds her back a little.

"We have our son back," says Brandon. "That's the important thing."

* * *

Callie couldn't believe it. Liam... he was an old bad luck that keeps finding his way in life. She couldn't believe that Liam requested to talk to her after Vera.

Callie sits across Vera, staring at her. It took all her power to sit down and not kill her.

"Why?" she says.

"I had no fucking consent! Kaleb's my son! Jax is too! I'm their mother!" she shouts, "NOT YOU! I'M THEIR MOTHER!"

"A MOTHER DOESN'T STARVE HER CHILDREN OR SELL THEM FOR SEX OR HIT THEM!" Callie shouts, "I'M THEIR MOTHER, YOUR JUST THE WOMEN WHO GAVE BIRTH TO THEM! BEING A MOTHER IS MORE THAN GIVING BIRTH TO THEM. ITS GIVING THEM WHATS BEST! AND WHATS RIGHT! LOVING THEM NO MATTER WHAT! THAT'S A MOTHER!"

Vera looks away.

"I just wanted another chance."

"You could have asked if you wanted to see them," says Callie, "I would have let you."

Vera and Callie look at each other in silence.

"You take care of them?" she asks.

"I always will be."

"TIMES UP!" the officer yells, handcuffing Vera. "Mr. Olmsted will be here shortly."

Vera looks back one more time as she was pulled away. Liam came in next, his face was similar of the day at the trial. Callie couldn't forgive him or anything. He abused PJ and helped kidnapped Kaleb. It sickened her.

"I didn't take him." Liam says, "I swear."

"Why should I even believe you?" she says, "You hurt not one, but two of my children."

"I'm different now! Vera came to live with me, I was going to give back Kaleb... I'm on parole Callie, I've changed. I wouldn't risk my safety."

"I can never forgive you. I'm not afraid of you anymore." she says looking straight in to his eyes.

"I broke my parole, and now I'm going back to jail for fifteen years..." he says, "I know I've done so much bad things to you, and I've hurt you... but I want you to do something for me."

"Why should I?" she says coldly.

"Please... just... please?"

Callie gets up, ready to walk out. She didn't need his bullshit, it was bad for her unborn child. She just wanted to go home with her children and her husband.

"I have a daughter," he says in tears.

Callie stops dead in her tracks.

"Her mother walked out... No one can take care of her." he says crying.

It was the first time Callie had even seen him cry. She convinced her self long ago that he had no heart.

"I don't want her going in to the foster system for fifteen years." he says, "Can you take care of her?" he pauses... "Adopt her please? I just want her safe. I love her, and I want the best for her."

Callie walks out of the door and runs in to Stef and Mike.

"He has a daughter." she says to them.

"Yeah we know," says Stef, "You have a big problem."

"What?" she asks.

Stef and Mike walk her to the coffee room to find Kaleb and Brandon with the little baby who couldn't be more than nine months in Brandon's arms. She looked nothing like Liam. She had black hair, and hazel eyes. She had fair skin, and Asian. It reminded her of an old friend of hers.

"Liam informed me that he wanted you to have custody of the baby." Mike says. "Papers ready."

Callie didn't know what to do.

* * *

**_POLL: Should Callie adopt Ellie? or should someone else in the Foster Family should?_**

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER SPOILER: **Is Ellie getting adopted? The family finds out about Callie's new baby secret, and Lillian has problems to deal with.


	11. Chapter 11

**Just One More**

**Chapter 11: Elliena and Lillian **

**AN: I'm like surprised with ALL my reviews! So I decided to make Chapter 14 VERY LONG! less drama, and BRALLIE! So look out for that my dear readers!**

**Did anyone see the promo for Season 2! and with Callie and Wyatt! Oh god! I wanted to break my TV in half and scream to the world "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!" **

**Deep Breaths Brallie fans and shippers... We hit a wall, but don't worry. We gone through this with Bay and Emmett... Wyatt is just another Ty... **

**Question: **Is Jude coming back?

**A: **Yes! Our dear Jude will be home... Promise, so will our Connor.

**Till Than...**

_**-Sukistory**_

* * *

The adults left the room, leaving to discuss the matter. Callie didn't like the idea of taking care of Liam's child, but than again the little girl didn't do anything wrong. She couldn't blame the little girl for having Liam as a father, it wouldn't be fair.

The adults gathered in the hall way to determine the fate of the little girl. Callie who sick to her stomach, leaned against the wall. She didn't know what to do. It was Brandon who spoke first.

"We can foster her." says Brandon, "Just till we know Liam is going to jail."

Callie looks at Stef and Mike for clarification.

"Liam didn't steal Kaleb, but he broke his parole, so if he is convicted at full sentence that's fifteen years." says Stef. "There is a chance he isn't, but that's a small chance."

"Can't you and Lena take care of her?" says Callie, "or adopt her."

Stef laughs.

"Callie... We're pretty much done fostering."

"How about her biological mother?" asks Callie.

"Gabby? Signed away her rights. She basically disappeared from the face of the earth." says Stef.

"Gabby as in group home Gabby." says Callie, who was in shock.

Callie couldn't believe it. Last time she heard from Gabby was from Kiara and Cole, and that was almost a year ago. She wrote to her, but she barley replied. Cole managed to keep an eye on her, due to her ways... and Daphne came to visit her at her torn down home in downtown L.A, about three hours away from San Diego.

"Yeah... If we did find her, she wouldn't be capable of taking care of Elliena, since she has AID"s and her health's being going down hill." says Stef.

"Wait AIDS," says Brandon, "Does Ellie have it?"

"No," answers Mike, "She tested negative a few days ago."

"Can her Grandparents take her in?" says Brandon, "Liam's parents."

"Dead." says Mike.

"I know Liam had a cousin." says Callie.

"Arrested." answers Stef.

"Liam's Aunt."

"Called her, she didn't want to take her in."

"Liam's Uncle."

"He's registered as a sex offender."

Callie sighs. The world just wants to give this child a home with her. She could, but could she give the love this little girl needed? She didn't just want to adopt this child out of pity. She knew that if she was going to adopt this little girl, that she'll love her as much as the rest of her children.

"Callie." says Brandon, "I'll get some clothes tomorrow for her. We can-"

"Hey hey! No!" yells Callie, "Brandon Foster! Last time we said we'll foster we ended up adopting two kids."

"Does it matter? Callie we can take in so much children. One or two isn't going to hurt us."

Callie sighs. Brandon made as much as a lawyer or a doctor. The house was paid off, and school lunch was free. It wasn't a big deal. They could have 12 kids and they could get by with Brandon's salary.

"Brandon we have a baby on-"

Callie pauses turning to Stef and Mike. It was Stef who caught on, and Mike stood there like an idiot.

"What? Are you?"

"I'm pregnant." says Callie, "Two Months, severe morning sickness..."

Stef hugged her son and Callie, laughing her days away. Mariana and Emma was due in Five months and now Callie was pregnant. She couldn't believe it. Mike congratulated the couple. Another grandkid for him... he had five grandsons, and he loved them. He knew he messed up as a father, but as a grandfather... it turned out pretty great. He hasn't failed at it yet.

"Oh another baby!" squeals Stef.

Callie giggles a little. She never seen Stef like this since the day the twins were born or when Lillian joined the family.

"So what are going to do with Ellie?" says Brandon breaking up the moment, "Not to bust your bubbles, but I want to get Kaleb home and see the boys before bed."

"With my serve morning sickness and stuff... I don't know Brandon." says Callie, "We'll have four kids under the age of three. Five, when the baby comes... That's a total of seven kids if you include PJ and Kaleb."

"Than I'll take Mason and Jax to work since their the most rambunctious, pick up PJ and Kaleb from school... Cook, Clean do whatever till you feel better, than we can work from there."

"Brandon..."

"I'm serious Cal. There's a daycare at the academy, Mason is a working prodigy... You'll have Ellie and Alex for the day, but if that's trouble, I'll take Ellie and Alex too."

Everyone looks at Callie...

"Ummm..."

* * *

"So they found him?" says Justin.

Lillian's nods.

They been out since 3pm looking for Kaleb. It was a good relief to hear that he was found safe and sound, and his biological mother was put away where she belonged.

"I didn't ask you this, but what happen to your family." says Justin as he parked outside her home.

"Ummm."

"You don't have to tell me," he says, "I just realize that I don't know you so well."

"Umm... When I was little, my dad owed these gang members some money, so we left, and they followed us... My dad hid me, my sister and my brother with my grandmother. The next day, my dad and mom got killed in a car chase. A year later, my grandmother died and we ended up in Foster care. My sister was in college, she tried getting us back, but she had no job. My brother got adopted quickly, and I ended up in Juvie a lot for stealing or running away till I met Lena and Stef..." she says turning away, "you know the rest."

"I never met my dad." he said quietly, "He took off the day I was born."

"I don't really call that a dad." She says, "You know... He's basically a sperm donor. A dad takes care of you and loves you for who you are."

Justin laughs a little.

"Yeah."

The two look at each other. As silence creeps, love flows in to them. He leans in... And...

"Justin." says Lillian awkwardly, "I don't think we should-"

"Yeah..." He says sadly, "I didn't mean-"

"You didn't mean what?" She says looking at him, "I know your with Ana okay? I don't want to be that home wrecker."

"Look! me and Ana are over," he says.

He reaches for her hand, looking in to her blue eyes, pushing her blonde hair back behind her ear.

"Your incredible okay?" he says smiling, "Ana is just a cruel evil beast. She only used me for power and crap. You... You see everything good in the world... And you put other people before you."

Lilian stays silent.

"Your beautiful." he whispers to her.

"No I'm not." she says. "I'm not... If I was than-"

He leans in kissing her, cutting her off. Lillian who was over the moon moves closer, messing his jet black hair, taking in the sweetness of his lips on hers. He carries her over the gear shift on to his lap, as moves his hands towards the small of her back, pulling her closer to him. Minutes later, she pulls back, and he smiles at her. She giggles at the awkwardness. It was her first kiss. Yup! Her first kiss at 16 years old.

* * *

**Next Chapter Spoilers:** Callie finally makes her choice. Is Ellie going to live with them? We finally know if Mariana is having a girl or boy and Lillian is humiliated... BIG TIME!

* * *

** Poll: **Should Mariana have a girl or a boy? & Should Callie adopt Ellie?

* * *

**AN:** I have no idea if Callie should take Ellliena. Many people say no, but I'm torn with the choice, so... Vote no or yes and this time it WILL count! I decided no on Lena and Stef since their meant to be grandmothers now. I was thinking Mariana... But I couldn't see Mariana adopting Ellie. It has to be Callie or not. If not, I got some plot twist that might work.

**Next chapter will be up on Friday!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Just One More**

**Chapter 12: New Additions**

**AN: I'm so sorry for the late update. MY WIFI SUCKS! ALSO! I went to watch The Fault In Our Stars! TWICE! and it was amazing! I cried so much! But the book will always be better. If you guys like that book, than read Looking for Alaska (I think that's what its called) ... I read it a few months ago along with the seven series I also read, and it's also by John Green.**

**Questions!**

**Q: **Is Liam really Ellie's father?

**A:** Yes. Liam is really Ellie's father. So no plot twist on that!

**Q: **Will Gabby and the other people from girl's united making an appearance?

**A:** Of Course! We will be seeing Kiara, Daphne and Cole. Along with Rita!

**Q: **How did Callie get in to girls united if she didn't run away and kept her relationship with Brandon a secret?

**A:** Well in this alternative story plot line... The moms and the social workers thought they were dating, so sent Callie away from a summer before senior year. She came back of course, and still resumed a secret relationship with Brandon. After that, they broke up, Callie and Jude decided to make their own life... B and Cal go to separate colleges, than you know the rest...

**Thanks for the reviews guys! LOVE YOU TONS! QUESTIONS! SUGGESTIONS!**

**Happy Summer! The Foster's are on next week! WOOHHH! YEAH BUDDY!**

**ALSO! If you guys have netflix, watch this show called Life Unexpected. Its about a girl name Lux who was trying to get empinicpated, but her bilogical parents was forced to take custody of her. It's pretty cool. Watch it.**

**Till than...**

**-Sukistory**

* * *

**March 2022**

Callie lays in bed with little Ellie. She smiles at the little girl who was so much like her biological mother. She was defiantly Gabbys daughter. Callie tickles her toes and kisses her hands as the infant looked up at her with her beautiful hazel eyes. She was a natural with a her sons, but for Ellie, she was more gentle and scared to take care of her. She was tiny for a nine month old.

"Hi baby girl," she says smiling.

Ellie giggles.

"Elliena Rachel Foster?" she says looking at her, "You like it?"

Ellie laughs as Callie asks her, like she would understand. That's what Callie loved about her Ellie... she could warm up the coldest of hearts. She was thankful that Ellie looked nothing like Liam, so it made it easier to bond with the little girl who was born from bad. She was pure good, and Callie wanted to protect her from the bad her father caused her when she was fifteen. She wanted to keep her from getting hurt, like how she was.

"Elliena Maire Foster?" she says, "Elliena Gabby Foster."

She was chosing a name for her little girl who was given the name Elliena Lee Omlestead. She knew once she signed those papers, her new daughter would need a new name. Elliena was surly Gabby's choice, Lee was Gabby's mother's maiden name and of course Liam would give Ellie her last name. She was waiting for that letter... the approval from Gabby.

"Mama?"

Callie turns to see all her five boys, ready for bed. They gently climb on to their bed watching their new Foster sister. Out of all the boys, it was Kaleb who was the most protective over Ellie.

"How long is she staying?" asks PJ.

Brandon and Callie told him first. They were fostering little Ellie till all other options were ruled out. Once Liam was sentence, and once Callie wrote to Gabby and she got a reply back, she would be able to adopt the little girl she was growing to love.

"Till the options run out... Than she'll be your sister." she says, "You guys okay with that?"

"Yeah." All boys say adoring their little sister.

"I always wanted a sister." smiles PJ.

"So how is it going to work with the new baby coming and Ellie being here?" asks Kaleb, "Do I have to share rooms?"

"No," says Callie, "Daddy's going to get rid of his office, so Ellie and the new baby can have their own rooms."

"When new baby gonna be here?" asks Mason.

"Six more months, since I'm three months along."

"Three?"

"Yup... Babies stay in there for nine months."

"Boys!" Brandon calls out, "Say goodnight to mama and Ellie, because it's time for bed."

"Awhhh!" All the boys whined.

"To bed I said," says Brandon, picking up Mason, Alex and Jax. "No bed time story tonight, Papa's really tired."

"Okay." The two year olds say.

The boys leave the room with the mix voices of good night to Callie and Ellie. It was like this for the past week since Ellie came home. Her nursery wasn't finished, and Callie liked to keep little Ellie next to her in the bassinet.

A good twenty minutes pass, and Brandon walks in to the room with bottles for Ellie and some midnight crackers for Callie to keep her stomach down.

"Seven kids huh?" laughs Brandon as he picks Ellie up from Callie, feeding her bottle.

"That's the last of them." she laughs, "Hopefully."

"We're good." says Brandon, "I think after the baby's born, I might want to get a vecsectomy."

Callie looks at him.

"Really?" she says.

"We have three biological kids. I think thats enough." he says.

"And if I want another baby?" she says, "Just say I want another one."

"Than I'll keep a bottle of sperm in a sperm bank or get a reverse vecsectomy."

Callie shrugged.

"I guess. Well, I'm going to talk to Liam tomorrow and I'm taking Ellie, PJ and Kaleb with me."

"Why?" he says, "I understand Ellie, but why the boys?"

"I think PJ would need some closure, and Kaleb wants to see and talk to Liam."

He nods.

"Alright, but don't forget we have a dinner with moms tomorrow at our house." he says, "Ellie's nursery will be done by than..."

"Okay. Your taking all shifts with Elliena." says Callie, who was ready to vomit again. Her stomach has been all over the place for days. "Your child is killing me."

Brandon chuckles.

"I know. But if Kaleb gets a nightmare, your taking care of him."

* * *

"Hey Ellie." cooes Liam through the glass.

Ellie giggles, reach for her father through the glass, tapping it to get to him. He smiles, but he starts to cry. He desperately wants to hold his little girl, but he couldn't through the shackles and glass. Ellie smiles unaware of the situation, and she babbles at her father. Liam smiles, turning to Callie.

"Are you going to adopt her?" asks Liam.

"I will be." says Callie, "I just want Gabby to know, I'll be adopting her."

"Thank you." he says, "For taking care of her. She's the only one I ever loved... She's my everything and I'm glad she'll be raised by you and Brandon."

Callie who was speechless nods. She hated Liam for taking her innocence away, but that was the past. She needed to forget or at least forgive.

"Once you adopt her. I don't want her seeing me anymore. When I get out, it's best if you keep me out of her life." He says, "I want Brandon and you to be her parents. She shouldn't be burned with my past. You know... I don't want her learning where she came from, that both her parents have AIDs and both are criminals."

"Liam," says Callie, "She will always be your daughter. She will always know who you are. I'll bring her to visit you, and hopefully she'll write letters to you when she's older, but promise me one thing... When you get out, I don't want you taking away Ellie from me. If Ellie wants a relationship with you, she will... But if she doesn't... You have to respect that."

Liam nods.

"I understand."

Callie calls her boys up from the back. It was Kaleb who started talking to him.

"Liam!" he says.

"Hey Kaleb," he says grinning, "I'll be here in for a while, so can you do me a favor?"

"Okay." he says.

"Watch over Elliena for me?"

Kaleb nods.

"I will."

"Promise?"

"I promise!"

Liam turns to PJ who was sitting next to Kaleb and Callie. Liam hurt PJ a lot, both emotionally and physically. It was hard for PJ to face his demon.

"I'm sorry," he says, "I don't deserve any forgiveness, but I'm sorry for what I did... And I will live with the guilt of hurting you for the rest of my life."

PJ looks straight in to his eyes.

"I forgive you," he says bitterly, "I hate you, but I forgive you."

Callie, Ellie, Kaleb and PJ walked away from the station after saying goodbye to Liam. Before they left, it was the officer in there saying he was will be convicted for at least fourteen years. It was sad, but that's how the law worked. It was Callie who took PJ to her side, kissing her little boy on the cheek.

"That was very brave of you." she whispers. "I couldn't face him... even years after he hurt me."

"I know," he says, "but I did it for myself... And my past. I don't want want to be afraid anymore."

Callie knew PJ was more advance for his age. He had wisdom packed in to him like a library of life. She was proud of her son.

"Let's go home." she told her boys, "What do you think Ellie?"

Ellie babbles, waving her first in to the arm, as she smiles at Callie.

"I think that's a yes." says Kaleb.

"Let's go home." smiles Callie.

* * *

Family dinner was held at Callie and Brandon's place that night. The whole house was filled with the Foster clan, and everyone was happy to hold little Ellie. Taylor seemed to develop a good bond with Ellie, and so did Lillian. Lena and Stef enjoyed playing with their new Foster granddaughter. It was a new experience since they had only grandsons so far.

"Alright everyone!" yells Mariana, "So! Moms! Your going to have... A... Girl!" **(One VOTE made a difference! I was so expecting a boy!)**

Everyone screams, jumping up and down with excitment, mostly moms who were over the moon with the annoucment. Callie hugged Mariana, as their bellys lighly touch, and Callie felt the kick of her unborn neice.

"You have a strong one growing." she says, "The twins were like that."

"We're naming the girl Katie." she says, "And like Jesus and Emma, we want you, Lillian and Taylor to be the god mothers."

Callie nods, hugging her sister while the family surronded Mariana.

"So TWO girls!" smiles Andre, "Lets make it a three Cal!"

Callie laughs, and looks down at Ellie who was reaching for her. Callie picks up the crawling infant, and hugs her. She could get use to this...

"I say THREE girls... and i don't care if the last is a boy or a girl." she says smiling.

"I can agree with that." says Brandon, touching Callie's stomach. "He or she will be loved always."

At that moment Jesus gasp, and turns to Lena.

"Mama! do you relize that all of our kids will be going to school TOGETHER! PJ and Kaleb will be in the higher classmen building, but still... Anchor Beach will be over run."

Lena smiles dies down, as Stef begins to laugh uncontrollablily.

"Pass her a whiskey." Stef jokes.

"If our grandchildren is anything like our children, I suggest you get the police force ready." says Lena.

Stef's smile dies. She sighs, taking a drink of her wine.

"Oh lord save us." she cries, while her children laugh.

"Grandmama!" Mason yells, Stef picks him up kissing him on his forehead, "Love you!"

Stef giggles.

"Your so adorable! But someday you'll find away to disappoint me some way, everyone always do."

Callie and Brandon laugh.

"He will." they both say, "Like all your children do." they joke.

* * *

Lillian walks through the halls of school. She hated mornings, mostly when she had math class. She wanted to jump off the building and die. As she walks through the halls, the sound of giggles surround her, wrapping her with fear. Margo, one of her friends come up running to her.

"You have to see this." she says.

She shoves a paper in to her hand... It was a picture... Of her and Justin kissing in the car, but from the angle the photo was taken, it looked like they were... You know...

"I swear I didn't!" she yells. "I did nothing! It was just a kiss!"

"Don't worry! Leslie's taking everything down!" she says.

Just than Justin walks from behind her in embarrassment.

"Sorry' it was Ana and her friends!" He says. "I'm so sorry."

The giggles and laughs was growing louder. The pointing never stopped. Lillian stood there in shame as the words "whore" or "bitch" or "Foster freak" was shouted at her. She ran as fast as she could, her legs going.

"Lillian!" yells Margo.

She runs after her best friend, but couldn't keep up with her. It was Leslie who was close to catching her, as Lillian ran passed her, but Lillian kept going. She never stopped to look back.

"Should we tell Mrs. Adam Foster?" says Margo.

"I think she already knows." replies Leslie.

Lena was in the hall, tearing down the photos of her daughter and Justin, shoving it in to the trash. Justin was no where to be seen, and Lillian went off.

"Have you seen Lillian?" asks Lena.

"She ran off." Margo says.

"It was Ana Kelso who did it." says Leslie, "Justin can confirm it."

"Thank you Leslie." thanks Lena.

The worried mother looks around seeing everyone holding and calling her daughter a whore and a boyfriend stealer. It was time to bring big mama bear out.

"Everyone!" She yells on top of her lungs, "Please put every picture in the trash! I don't want to see any of it by last period!"

No one budges.

"NOW!"

Everyone moves picking up the pictures and putting it in to the trash. Some try to hide it, but Lena catches them, taking the picture away from them, and serving them a detention slip.

"Anyone who keeps it will be suspended! If anyone knows who was involve with the printing and picture! Report them to me immediately! If not! I will call the police, and have everyone questioned, you hear me?"

"Yes Mrs. Adams Foster." All the students say.

"Now go to class!" She shouts, "Now!"

Lena walked through her office doors, repeating everything on to the speakers. She than called that girl Leslie and Margo said who did it. It took all her power not to murder her as she came through the door. She was going to get to the bottom of this. God! She can't imagine life in the next six years. ALL her grandchildren will be going to Anchor Beach and she couldn't even keep her children in check.

* * *

_**POLL: Should I work on another sequal? If Yes, what about? If No... Should I end it with an epligoue? **_

_**(I have 100+ reviews, I think that deserves a fourth insallment of my plot line... maybe with Callie and Brandon's children growing up? And of course problems will arise with Ellie, and the rest of the adopted kids from the Brallie Brood due to their bilogical parents being alive, and we have to look for the rebellion of teens, don't we? Oh yeah. I have an idea.) **_

* * *

**Next chapter spoiler:** Lillian needs some help. Who comes to her rescue? BRALLIE DATE! and Gabby's letter! Will it spill disaster? or a blessing?


	13. Chapter 13

**Just One More?**

**Chapter 13: Letters for me**

**AN: Sorry for the late update guys. My wifi sucks, and family problems and stuff. My grandpa from my dad side will be 100 years old very soon, and on my mom side, my great-grandma will be 112 years old. BOTH are still living and kickin it!**

**I promised Brallie, so here it is! FOSTER MONDAY GUYS! DON'T FORGET TO WATCH!**

**I've been reading fanfiction... and I have to say, ONE of the best Brallie fanfiction I read so far is called "Don't Say Goodnight" and if the author reads my story, I hope your reading this because your awesome, and I always wait for you to update! I love it so much!**

**Suggestions guys! I NEED SUGGESTIONS FOR THE STORY! ANY KID MOMMENTS!**

**Also... I WILL BE HAVING A SEQUAL! It will start at the end of year, hopefully... and I'm still planning it out, but I'll let you guys name the story. Thanks for the votes!**

**Question:**

**Q: **When will Jude and Connor be back?

**A: **Soon... I promise.

**Till Than...**

_**-Sukistory**_

* * *

**April 2022**

Lillian walks through San Diego. She was careful to hide from her mother, brother and mothers ex-husband. She was not going to get caught. She couldn't believe that everyone thought she was a whore and that rumours were flying that she was pregnant. Mama was going to kill her, and mom was going to kill everyone at school. She carefully turns off her phone, and takes out the tracking device, throwing it in to the ocean. There! NO ONE can find her.

"Lillian!" someone shouts, she turns to see Brandon holding his little band of boys. She took a second to think. Should she run for it? She could.

"Auntie Lillian" all three boys yell. "Auntie Lillian!"

Lillian stops dead in her tracks, turning around to meet her brother and nephews. To late to run. She was good at that.

"What are you doing here?" Brandon asked, "Don't tell me your skipping school."

"How about you?" she says in defence, "Don't you have a class to teach?"

"Free Period... Plus the boys were hungry. I couldn't keep them locked up all day." he says.

Lillian sighs. Brandon knew this look. Callie used it when she ditched school...Mariana used it too. It was time to push father Brandon to the side and bring out the big brother in him.

"C'mon. Lunch on me." He says. "Don't worry. I won't tell moms."

Lillian nods, making way to the diner. It was quiet at first, as they order lunch and ate they're food.

"So tell me? Why is my sister ditching school?" he asks.

"Umm." she says unsure if she should talk to him. She barley talked to Brandon, but he still was her brother. "Can I trust you?"

"Of course you can." He says.

"I kissed my friend Justin, when Kaleb went missing... And someone took a picture and it looked like we were... You know."

Brandon laughs.

"Oh! It was just a kiss how can-"

"He pulled me on to his lap." she says cutting his sentence in half.

"Oh." He says, "You know... You might wanna do what Callie did."

"What?"

"Callie and this girl name Tayla Banks were rivals. Tayla made her life like hell. One day Tayla took a picture of Callie with her ex- boyfriend/friend Wyatt and it sort of looked like they were... You know. Everyone thought she was pregnant and threw pregnancy test at her. Guys asked Wyatt if she was good at it and everyone thought she had AIDS and crap."

"What did you guys do?" she asked.

"Callie ignored it. She knew it wasn't the truth. Plus I was there to have her back. Friends always have each other's backs. Jesus and I also got suspended... We sort of... Caused a fight."

Lillian laughs.

"Oh god! Mama would have been mad."

"She was! We were just protecting her... But yeah. These boys were harassing Callie. I, of course was her boyfriend... So... I got mad. We were the only ones other than the girls and Cole that got her back. Things blew over though. I think Lena had to do something with that."

"Did Callie have other friends than you and our siblings?" she says out of the blue, "She didn't seem like the popular type, you know..."

"Wyatt, Cole, Daphne, Sophia, Kiara... Gabby, but she disappeared from her foster home long ago. Callie kept in touch though."

"So I should just let this pass?" she says, "I don't think I can do it."

"Of course you can. Just ignore what they say, and trust me... Lena will have it under control. No one will mess with her babies."

Lillian and Brandon smile at each other. They knew Lena would have it under control. She was principle of Anchor Beach and head educator of the district. Lena was overprotective with her kids and Grandkids and deep down Lillian knew that all the pictures would be put down, and no one would mutter a hateful word towards her when Lena is in the hearing distance. She was grateful for her mother.

"Thanks B." She says, "I've got the best brothers in the world."

"I know." He says smiling, "I've got the best little sisters too. Oh! Talking about sisters! Mariana wanted me to give you this."

Brandon hands a letter to Lillian.

"It's from Casey."

Lillian smiles, opening the letter quickly. It's from her sister! Her real sister Casey. She missed her so much.

_**Dear Lillian Foster,**_

_** I hope my little sister is doing alright. Callie and Brandon kept me updated on your progress as well as your moms. I know your in good hands, but teenager years are the toughest.**_

_** I hope your doing your best little sis. Stay out of trouble and do good for me? If not for me, but for our parents. I'll see you soon. I'm still thinking about you and bro. Till than my little sister.**_

_** From Casey.**_

_** Ps: I heard Mariana and Callie was having a new baby. Good luck with your beautiful nieces or nephews. They're so luck to have you.**_

* * *

Callie and Ellie sit in the living room playing with toys. Her band of boys were off with their father at school. Brandon kept them in his office in his classroom so he could keep an eye on them. Mason however, loved to help the class out. He was a prodigy thought Callie. She was proud of him and was grateful for her sons love for music.

"Ellie!" She says in her baby voice.

Callie blows on her little tummy, making funny noises as little Ellie laughs.

She grins, pulling back a little as she rest her back against the white wall of her home. Callie was still suffering from severe morning sickness. She always stayed on the floor with a trash can near by and crackers to ease her stomach, but that didn't stop her from playing with Ellie. She loved her children, and she tried her best to stay happy around them.

"You like that baby girl?" she says.

Ellie giggles, rolling on to her tummy so she could crawl closer to Callie.

"Mama!" she says giggling.

Callie stops dead in her tracks.

"What you call me baby girl?" she asks.

"Mama! Mama! Mama!"

Callie picks Ellie up, smiling proudly. She buries her daughter with kisses, laughing as she laughs along with her. Callie couldn't believe it.

"I love you Ellie." she says.

At that moment, she finally knew that she could accept little Ellie. She held back so much the past two weeks, but everyday, she fell in love with the child she took care of.

"Mama!" she says.

She couldn't help, but giggle at her daughter.

"That's right baby. I'm mama." Callie whispers to her.

"Mama!"

* * *

Dinner was wrapping up, and the Brallie Foster household was a noisy as ever. It was Callie and Brandon who was smiling at each other across the table as their children argue on who was best super hero, or if Legos was stronger than wood.

"Mama!" calls Kaleb.

"Yes baby." she says.

"I got the mail and I forget to tell you... Your friend Gabby sent a mail thingy."

Callie dropped her fork and ran to the table near the door were bills, car keys and other stuff was piled up.

"Bills... Bills... Gabby!" she muttered to herself.

Brandon comes running in with Ellie in his strong arms and the boys running right behind him.

"Is Ellie going to be our sister?" asks PJ.

"This determines everything." says Brandon.

Callie silently reads the letter, praying for good news.

**_Dear Callie,_**

**_ It's good to hear from you. I'm actually going to live near Cole and Kiara now, near San Fran very soon, and on my way there, if it's okay with you...I would like to see my Elliena._**

**_ It's very fortunate for Elliena to land in your care. I haven't seen her since she was a newborn. I couldn't seriously take care of her than and I'm not prepared to take her now or ever. With my.. ahem... AIDS and my situation living on food stamps, I just don't think Elliena should be living like this. I just hope she'll land in a good home and she did with you. Good Luck! If she asked why I gave her up... Can you tell her that I wanted the best for her. I thought Liam would change, but I guess not. I love her, and take care of my baby girl. It was one of hardest things to do... Giving her up and crap. I contacted your attorney thanks to Rita and Stef. I signed those papers and gave her up. Liam is signed it too, so the adoption is almost complete... You just have to see a judge and sign those papers._**

**_ Good Luck Callie and Brandon... And my sweet Elliena Foster. For the middle name, I suggest Jayne or Rachel. Those were Elliena's nurses who helped me deliver her to the world. She was born five weeks early... She's a fighter just like you... She defines everything. She doesn't have AIDS, or ADHD, or Infant Addiction to drugs or alcohol despite my little drinking. She's healthy. She was born on June 10th, 2021, at 9:45am by c-section. If she ever asked, that you can tell that she was a fighter when she was born. Liam has some albums you might want of Elliena. Her pictures were taken mostly every month since she was born. I never had baby pictures, and I don't want Elliena to feel out of place. I want her to remember her baby years. Keep her safe._**

**_ Till than Callie._**

**_ - Gabby_**

**_ Ps: I heard you have five growing boys. Tell Brandon to keep his large dick in his pants. With Elliena, If she turns out like me and you. I suggest you stop the baby making... She will be a strong willed and a wild child._**

Callie smiles, crying and laughing as she finishes the letter. She turns to Brandon and nods. He knew. They both hugged their precious daughter as she stares at them.

"Guys," she says sniffling. Her boys look at their mother. "This is going to be your sister. Elliena Jayne Foster."

The boys cheer as they jump up and down. Callie hugs her boys, kissing them gently on their heads.

"Almost complete." she sighs, automatically touching her stomach were her seventh child grew.

"I promise to protect her mama." says PJ. "Always!"

"Me too." says Kaleb, "I'll keep her safe."

Brandon and Callie chuckle. They turn to each other, kissing each other, hard and sweet, but shortly. They wouldn't want to get too heated up in front of their children. They smile, counting a brood of seven. It wasn't what they planned... It was better.

"Okay kiddos," Brandon says, "Mama and I are going to be really busy with Ellie since she is still a baby, but it doesn't mean we don't love you. And when the baby gets here, it's going to be hard, but mama and I will try to be there as best as we can. I expect PJ and Kaleb to step up alright?"

"I can wash the dishes, help cook and take the twins and Jax a bath." offers PJ. "And I'll make sure Kaleb and I do our homework."

"I'll throw away trash and wash down the tables after we eat and help watch the twins and Jax." says Kaleb.

"We pick up toys after we done playing." says Mason and Jax. "and play with Ellie."

"Uhh. I... Help with baby and Ellie." says Alex.

Brandon and Callie smile.

"Sounds good to me." she says.

"Deal Fosters?" says Brandon.

"Deal!" everyone says.

"Deel!" shouts Ellie.

Everyone laughs.

"Alright." says Callie, "We got it under control."

Brandon squeezes her hand, kissing her on the cheek as their boys leave to finish up dinner.

"Tomorrow, I'll call my dad to watch the can go out. I've planned something."

"I don't know B."

"C'mon Cal. Let me charm you."

Callie smirks.

"Alright B. I'm up to it."

Nothing could get worst... They had everything they wanted.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Callie yells.

Brandon stops the car, and he smiles at her.

"Okay. Take off your blind fold."

Callie unties the blind fold, reveling the view of San Diego. They were on some mountain, far from the county, were they sat next to each other. The pollution was never to reach the deserted mountains they drove too so the stars shined bright above them. They felt so close, but in reality were seven million or billion miles away.

"Wow." She says. "Worth the two hour drive."

Brandon and Callie get out of the car to lay down on the cold metal hood. Brandon had gotten some food from Callie's favorite restaurant early, so he put that down along with some blankets and pillows, laying Calla Lillie's around them.

She sits on the car, looking at the stars, counting the Infinite. Brandon looks at his wife as he finishes setting up. He's smiling as she enjoyed herself, holding her hand upon her swollen stomach, were their seventh child grew.

"What are you looking at?" she asked, biting her lip in a flirting matter.

"Just admiring," he says, "Admiring how beautiful you are, and how I don't even deserve you."

He lays next to her, passing her a plate of food. She smirks, kissing him on his lips gently, before taking a bite out of her food. The baby was hungry, and the baby gets what the baby wants. They sat there talking about the world, and memories. They knew everything about each other, but it was good to hear old memories and bring up jokes that would earn a good laugh. They played music with the famous Guitar they shared as teens and laughed to the memories of hiding their incredible love. As silence fell upon the married couple, Brandon takes a deep breath. He turns to his wife, and smiles, turning on his devious charms. He wanted to speak from the heart... They never had time alone anymore, and Brandon still wanted to tell her how he loves her so she wouldn't forget.

"You know," he says, "There are infinite stars out there."

"Yeah." She says. "Impossible to count them."

"I love you... More than the stars. If you count all the stars, the number of stars would be nothing compared for my love for you." He says, "And I tell you everyday that I love you with my heart and soul, if their was a stronger word to describe our love, I would use it."

Callie was in tears when Brandon held her hand, as he pulled her closer.

"I love you Callie Marie Foster, and the wonderful children you give me to love and call my daughter or son and that I'm eternally grateful for the love you had showered me with." He says, before kissing her gently, "And with our eternal love, we showed the world that two outlaws and young lovers can be wise and stronger than a couple of a thousand years. We lived a love story better than Romeo and Juliet. We lived a life full of eternal suffering, but still manage to find the happiness we both deserve And for that... I love you _always."_

_"Forever."_ cries Callie.

_"Unconditionally."_ They say together.

With that, he kisses her on her soft lips, lifting her on to his lap, as his hand finds her soft brown hair, playing with the curls upon her head. To him, Callie was his world, and his enteral life.

"You still got it." She says smiling as she pulls back, resting her forehead on his. "You make me fall in love with you everyday... Every time you hold me and kiss me."

"I don't think I can ever dream a life with out you," he says, "I want an infinite and eternal life with you and only you."

And with that... Callie loses it. She pushes him on to the car, straddling him as she kissed him harder than before, till her lips became swollen and till her heart was gasping for air.

_"Always."_ she whispers to him.

_"Forever."_ he whispers, kissing her soft pale neck, leaving trails of sweet kisses.

_"Unconditionally."_

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER SPOILER: **Gabby, Rita and Cole visit Callie and Ellie... Good or Bad? Lillian has to face school... Something happens! PJ and Brandon have one on one time... Emma and Mariana prepare for their babies, with the help of Callie.


	14. Chapter 14

**Just One More**

**Chapter 14: New Beginnings, Old Past**

**AN: Sorry for the late update guys! I love you!**

**Don't forget to leave reviews, suggestions and questions to be answered!**

**Anyone loving the new Foster season? I miss Brallie a lot! I want them to be together, but Callie needs a family! but I feel like that if Callie and Brandon keep their love for each other a secret, they can never truly be happy.**

**I can't wait to see Callie's dad who is play by Kerr Smith who was on Life Unexpected as well as Charmed! And Callie's little sister, Baliee from Wizards of Waverly Place..**

_**Till Than! REVIEW!**_

_**-Sukistory**_

* * *

_**April 10th, 2022**_

Gabby awkwardly holds a screaming Ellie in her arms. She tries to clam her own child, but fails to do so. Rita and Cole just look at her till Callie returns from the bathroom. She's been puking all day, though her guest notice, they haven't said a word. Gabby was in tears as Ellie tries to free herself from her grasp. To her... She wasn't a complete stranger.

Callie sighs. She quickly takes Ellie from Gabby, comforting the baby. She quiets down immediately taking comfort in her mother warm arms. She cooes, giving little noises as she plays with Callie's fingers.

"She's a bit grumpy again." she says to Gabby, "Ellie always gets grumpy before nap time."

Everyone's eyes turn to little Ellie who was sucking on Callie's fingers. She seemed happy as a lamb since she was in her mothers nods... It hurts her seeing this, but she knew that she was better off without her.

"She seems hunger." says Cole, "Do you mind? Umm. Bottles?"

"In the fridge. Just warm it up with the hot water from the sink." says Callie.

Callie hands Ellie to Cole who stares at him. Ellie looks at Callie and back to Cole.

"I'll be right here ladybug." Callie says smiling, "Don't worry."

Ellie giggles if she knew what Callie meant. Callie loved when she did this. She knew Ellie was different in the best way possible and that she some what knew what people are saying and doing. Cole and Ellie leave to the kitchen leaving Callie, Gabby and Rita alone.

"Does she call you mama yet?" asks Gabby.

"Yeah," says Callie, she smiles a little, "She's been calling Brandon Dada."

"It's goods to hear that." says Rita, "You've changed a lot Callie. Your more open, and grown. Wiser and defiantly taken responsibility."

"Thanks Rita." she says.

"So how did you get from Foster home to living in a six bedroom, 3 bathroom, two story, beach house?" Gabby asked. "You guys rob a bank?"

"Gabby." says Rita in a stern voice.

"It's okay." says Callie, "Umm... Brandon's job pays well. After he did some movies we paid off the house, and now he's working as a music professor for the academy for boys. I've been a professional photographer for a few years, till the kids came."

"Seems like everything turned out well." she says. "You expecting?"

Gabby points at her baby bump.

"Seventh kid?"

"Yeah." says Callie, "I'm four months along now. Mariana is seven months along with our sister in law Emma."

"Wow. Mariana? A mom?" laughs Gabby, "Not to be rude or anything, but isn't Mariana a bit you know-"

"Gabby!" yells Rita, "You have to excuse her."

"It's okay." mumbles Callie.

"You didn't have to take her." says Gabby, "Elliena... She's... Never mind. I'm going to smoke outside."

"Gabby! Wait!" Callie yells.

"You don't get it do you?" yells Gabby, "Losing a child? I had four miscarriages since I was 17 years old! Kept them secrets! and a stillborn baby at age 18! Now, I don't get a chance with the only daughter I have."

"I know how's it feels." cries Callie, "Not to your extent! But I lost my daughter Rosie... I lost her, all because my body couldn't keep her alive. I know how it feels. Losing a daughter... Losing a child you could never hold."

Callie stares at Gabby.

"And another thing! If I knew I couldn't take care of of my kids, I would be fucking glad someone nice would take the kids in. I could have given Ellie back if you wanted her, but it's too late! I'm her mother! Okay? I am. I fell in love with the little girl I was given too."

Gabby leaves to the backyard, slamming the sliding door as she makes her way out. Callie was pissed off, but she knew she had to stop the stress. She couldn't lose her baby growing in her all because of this.

"What's her problem?" asks Callie, "She signed the paper, and you know... She didn't need to sign them."

"It wasn't Gabby's choice." says Rita, "Gabby was slacking off as a mom... But she still loved her. I've been helping her out ever since... She wanted to get Ellie back so before she could do that, she gave Ellie Liam for awhile. She got a job and everything... Even a place with Cole. Than you sent her the letter, the same day she lost her job, than she forgot to pay rent for one month and she was kicked out. Her AIDs been killing her slowly too... It's hard for her Callie, she just wants to be Ellie's mom."

"I'm sorry... I didn't know." says Callie. "If Gabby still wants Ellie, than she can. I'll help her. I couldn't take Ellie away from her mother. I love Ellie and Gabby... I just... I didn't know... I thought Gabby didn't want her like other mothers. I could have given her some support."

Callie sighs. Could she really give up the little girl who she slowly fell in love with?

"I just want the best for her." says Gabby.

Rita and Callie turn around to see Gabby in tears. She was holding Gabby's blanket... the one she was wrapped up in when they were at the station.

"I can't provide for her like you can. You can have seven children and still be the best mom, when I can't even take care of one kid." she cries, "But I'm happy... I'm happy Ellie got you as a mom. We all have losses.. And it happens for a reason. I was just mad. She never called me mama or mommy ever... It's because I'm not her mom."

Callie stands up, hugging her tightly.

"Your always going to be her mom." she says to Gabby, "No matter what. She'll know who you are and what you did for her."

Cole and Ellie comes in to the living room. Gabby turns to Ellie, holding her and kissing her on her forehead one last time.

"Take care of her." she says, "Send me pictures and can I write to her when she gets older?"

"Of course you can." Callie says. "You and Liam will always have a relationship with her."

Gabby gives Ellie to Callie, kissing her daughter one last time.

"Elliena Jayne Foster," says Rita, "Two moms who love her to infinity."

"I want to be there for her adoption okay?" Gabby says, holding back her tears, "Please?"

"Of course." says Callie.

The two mothers smile. Callie knew this was the hardest thing Gabby had to do in life. It was amazing how much could change. Gabby couldn't help, but laugh a little.

"Let's go." says Gabby, "Bye Ellie."

Ellie waves at her.

"Buh Bye!" The infant says happily at her mother. Gabby smiles... Deep down... She did something right.

Rita, Cole and Gabby hug Callie a good bye leaving to San Fransico. They took one last look before driving off. Gabby waves through the window crying as the car drives off.

"Say bye to Mommy." says Callie.

"Buh." says Ellie.

"I love you Ellie." says Callie.

She giggles. This was it. Ellie was Callie's daughter now. She couldn't replace Rosie. Maybe that's why she got Ellie and the child that grew in her. In a mysterious way... Maybe she was suppose to have seven. She lost one... And gained two... If you asked a 15 year old Callie who she loved, she would answer "Jude." But now.. She would have smiled and said "I'll have to write a book."

She had to be glad for the life she got. She had a husband, kids, moms, sisters, brothers... A family mixed with all sorts of DNA... And she what she loved about it.

* * *

Lillian awkwardly walks in to the halls of school. Lena and Stef didn't ground their daughter, but they were upset. Ana was expelled for a week, which Lena fairly had to give. If it have been her judgment alone, Ana would have been gone forever, but that wasn't fair.

"Look at that," whispers a girl, "Watch out girls. She's a boyfriend whore."

Lillian turns away from the group of prissy girls, bumping in to Justin, Margo and Leslie.

"Hey." Justin says.

"Hey." She mumbles.

"Wanna hang out today?" asks Margo, "We can play volleyball at Leslie's house."

"Yeah." says Leslie, "I can ask my dad and papa to use the net."

"I'll bring the snacks." says Justin, "Starbucks run on me."

"No thanks." she said, "I'm just going to the photography room. Rent a camera for the wide lens project."

She walked away quickly. She was all alone in the room. She looked through her pictures she had taken. She was pretty good if she had to say. She loved taking pictures, unlike others, it had some sort of meaning and composition. Lost in her thought of words, the door flings open... It was Justin.

"We need to talk." he says.

"Theres nothing to talk about." she says coldly.

"Why are you mad at me!?" He yells, "I didn't do anything."

"Brittany told me it was a set up." she says, "You were just trying to get rid of Ana. I just played the relationship wrecker."

"That's not true."

Lillian looked him right in to his eyes.

"Tell me the truth." she says. "I know that kiss! That picture! All those things you said to me was just a set up."

"I... I used you... But at the same time I fell for you." he says, "your amazing Lil, and you don't even-"

Lillian grabs her bag and runs out of the room. She could hear Justin yell her name from the room. She couldn't care any less. He was just a boy. She wasn't going to be played. As she runs to her mothers office, she bumps in to someone.

"Matthew." she says.

The tall blonde hair, hazel eyes boy looks at her. His muscles clearly visible from his white shirt, his Levi jeans hanging a bit low held with some belt. Lillian backs up, and stares at him. Everyone around them stops and looks at the freak of the school and the cute new boy all the girls were crowding and following.

"Lillian." He says in a whisper.

She hasn't seen those eyes since...

* * *

Brandon and PJ decided to get ice cream at the same store he took PJ during his adoption. Just the two of them... Father and son. It was important for Brandon to be there for every one of his sons and now his daughter Ellie. He wasn't going to be a drinker his father Mike was, he wanted to be better. Be the father he never had till it was too late. He couldn't blame Mike though. He had an effort, and that what counted.

"Daddy?" PJ says.

"Yes Son?" Brandon says in a kind voice.

"How is it going to be when the baby comes?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I've been with you and mommy since I was five years old and a lot has changed. I went from being a single kid to having a bunch of brothers and a sister. I feel like-"

"Like your going to be ignored." says Brandon.

Deep down Brandon knew. He was five years old when his parents split, six when Lena came to live with them, seven when the twins came... He went from being a single child, getting attention from two parents to one of three kids, getting attention from his parents once in a while. Brandon knew how it felt, being ignored and everything.

"I love my brothers and sister, but I'm afraid that one day... Mama and you are going to be so busy that I'll have to do things on my own. I'm going to be nine years old... Even if I'm older than my brothers and sister I still need you guys." he says, "You and mama mean everything to me."

Brandon pulls his son on to his lap, ruffling his brown straight hair, kissing his forehead.

"I'll always been there for you PJ. Mama and I are really going to be busy when the new baby will be here, and with Ellie and the twins and Jax too since their still in pull ups, but we will always find a way to be there for you and for Kaleb. No matter how old you get... Your my son." Brandon explains, "I love you. I'm not going to disappoint you son. I'll always have your back."

"Promise?" he says.

"Promise."

"Dad?"

"Yes kiddo?"

"I know about... I know about Rose." he says, "I heard Mama talking about her. She was my sister wasn't she? She was the baby that mama lost when she had Mason and Alex. She was the baby buried next to Grandma."

Brandon looks at him. He was speechless. Moments pass and Brandon takes a deep breath.

"You can't tell your brothers okay?" He says, "they'll know... But for now... Wait till mama tells them."

"Why did she... Die?"

"It happens." he says. "Sometimes it happens for no reason."

"Can I ask you something else?"

"Anything."

"Why was mama and yours relationship not allowed? Auntie Lillian is allowed to date and she was the same age you met Mama." PJ asked.

Brandon knew someday one of their children would ask. It was a story to tell, a story of defiance. Sure they went behind Lena and Stef's back... But it was worth it. Love was worth it.

"I think I'll tell you at bed time, with Mama." says Brandon, "Wanna go to the batting cages with me?"

"Baseball?"

"Sure... Grandpa Mike took me when I was your age."

"Okay."

Brandon smiles. Things were working out good. He loved being a father.

* * *

"Khloe Rose Foster and Katie Willow Foster." says Callie proudly. "Might as well name my son or daughter with a K."

"Kobey for a boy." suggest Taylor.

"I like Katherine for a girl, or Katrina." says Lena.

"How about you?" says Callie, to Lillian who was quiet, "You okay?"

"Yeah." she says, "I like Kathy for a girl, Kobey for a boy."

Callie, Ellie, Emma, Mariana, Taylor, Lillian and moms were out shopping for Emma and Mariana's little girls. Khloe would be due on June 20th, and Katie on June 29th. They were going to be here in two months! Moms couldn't be any prouder of their daughters.

"How about a tub, to take them a bath?" asked Taylor.

"They grow out of it fast." says Stef.

"Just hold them till they could sit up themselves." adds Callie, "Ellie just sits in the tub herself."

Callie looks at her daughter who was asleep in her purple carrier Brandon bought the night they got her. They do grow up fast. Little Ellie was now ten months old today. It's been a month since they got Ellie. PJ would be nine next month and the twins will be three. The following month Ellie would be one, and Kaleb would be seven. It was no surprise they both shared the same birthday and than the next month little Jax would be three. It was amazing how fast they grew.

"Okay. Bottles, Cribs, Rocking chairs, Bassinets, Blankets, Diapers... Bibs, Strollers, anything else before we move to clothes?" asked Emma who waddled to the cart counting what she had.

"Car seats... You should have some toys, little soft towels for baths, breast pumps too. Oh! Can't forget baby lotion, powder, baby wipes and diaper rash cream." says Stef.

"I can give you my pumps." says Callie.

"Nonsense Callie," says Emma, "Your having a baby soon."

"I like to breast feed." she says, "Gives you a better bond. It hurts though at first."

"Will you help me breast feed?" says Mariana, "God! If it hurts I'll scream."

"Khloe has to eat." says Lena, "Pumps wouldn't be bad."

"Overall... Were doing great." says Taylor, "Let's get to the clothes."

"Babies grow fast," says Callie, "Always buy a few onesies than buy a lot of three months, six months, nine months, and twelve months... Always buy things for them to grow in to."

"Yes mama Callie." teases Stef, "When did you get so smart?"

"After your son asked me to have his children." says Callie. "I wish I was smart BEFORE he asked me to have his children."

They burst out laughing.

"Oh dear brother Brandon," says Taylor, "Got to keep it in his pants."

"I don't think Callie minds if he doesn't." teases Emma, "They have only three biological children... They can aim for one more. Four biological, four adopted."

"Bring on the baby making." laughs Taylor. "Callie likes that."

Callie changes in a deep shade of red. She blushes as the moms catch the tension, laughing at her. For Callie, sex was a very... Awkward subject. She understood it. She knew it. When it came to it... She let her feelings for Brandon control her. She didn't like to talk about it.

After a few seconds, Callie decided to defused the tension.

"Take note young moms." says Callie, "Control the husbands... Or you'll end up with seven children."

"I wouldn't mind seven kids." says Mariana.

Stef laughs.

"Alright Mrs. Thing... Once you take care of that child your growing, you won't want seven."

"I'm going to have four in diapers..." says Callie in realization. "Unless I can get the twins and Jax to be potty trained."

"Well the boys are almost three. Haven't you started?" said Mariana, "They should start learning at two years old."

"Boys take longer." says Stef, "Brandon was four when he was fully potty trained without any accidents."

"I've started. Alex is using it, but Mason and Jax haven't been." sighs Callie.

"Try rewards." suggest Stef, "Make a chart or something... Make it like a game."

With all the experience and stories going on, their was no doubt that the Adams-Foster/Vasquez women would be the best moms in the world.

"We're going to be moms." says Emma looking at Callie and Mariana, "I'm so old."

"I feel like I'm already 40." says Callie.

"Hello! Grandmas in the room." says Stef, "And you call yourself old."

She grabs her saggy boobs and shows off her grey hair she earned from raising teenagers.

"Still looking hot though." she says with a laugh.  
_**  
**_

* * *

**Poll:**

**_1. What would you name Callie's baby? (has to start with a K) and will it be a boy or a girl?_**

**2. Who do you think is Matthew?**

* * *

**Next chapter spoiler:** Who's this Matthew? Why is he so important to Lillian? Callie and Brandon go to the doctor, bringing the whole brood along to meet their new sibling. Ellie's adoption is progressing, but a bump in the road causes a hiccup in the adoption.


	15. Chapter 15

**Just One More?**

**Chapter 15: Uncertain Past and Future**

**AN: Sorry for the late update guys. **

**Summer School sucks!**

**REVIEW! SUGGESTION! SERIOUSLY!**

**My cousin had twins a few days ago. Sweet baby boy Christopher and a beautiful baby girl Christina. **

**Shoutout to those users who helped name Callie and Brandon's baby. I hope you like the name. It kind of brings out my Avatar fangirl in me, for naming their child this.**

**ENJOY LILLIAN'S PLOT TWIST! MORE TO COME!**

_**Till than...**_

**_-Sukistory_**

* * *

Callie and Brandon hurry themselves and their brood in to the doctors office. Callie pushing Ellie in her grey pink stroller, Brandon pushing the three seated stroller were the twins and Jax sat happily, while the two eldest held one of their parents free hand struggling to keep up.

"This is it." says Callie nervously to Brandon, "We get to see if it's a girl or boy."

"You sure you don't want to keep it a surprise like we normally do?" he asked.

"Shake it up a bit." she says excitingly. "It won't hurt knowing."

It remained silent as they wait in the waiting room except for a few whispers of passing couples. Most of them were new parents, others had two. They couldn't help but stare at them. They both were incredibly young. They're were a few new parents that sat next to Callie and Brandon asking...

"Are those all of yours?" they asked.

They always answered yes together. They didn't explain that most of them were adopted, but it didn't matter to Callie or Brandon. They were their children adopted or not.

"Callie Marie Foster." The nurses say, "The doctors ready to see you."

The whole clan nervously pile in to the room. It was basic procedures at that point. Weighing, measuring her growing belly, some odd questions than finally the ultrasound.

The child growing in Callie was moving quiet a bit as the sound of her or his heart loudly pounds rapidly. Brandon couldn't help, but smile. Ellie giggles too, while all the boys stare at the screen. They were mesmerize at the sight of the growing child in their mothers uterus.

"Well? Do you want to know if its a girl or boy?" says the doctor.

The parents nods. They held hands as they stare at the grey and black screen. The doctor zooms up, using the 3D effect, checking every angle. She smiles, turning to PJ and Kaleb, the eldest of the brood. It was Brandon's idea to get them involved. Callie couldn't say no. She wanted the two to unveil the gender of the baby.

"Can you boys read these for me on the screen?" she says.

Kaleb and PJ look at it as the white words appear on to the screen next to the baby.

**_"Hi big brothers. Tell mommy and daddy I'm a girl."_**

Kaleb and PJ read it out loud together, smiling as they read it. Callie and Brandon were in complete tears. They were kissing each other on the lips shortly and sweet after the boys finished the final the sentence. They were laughing and happy at the news of another girl. It was a girl. Another girl to love and hold, to name and to watch grow.

"Have a name yet?" asked the doctor. "You always have a name ready."

It was true. Callie looked at the screen. The baby was moving around, healthy and happy. She was so tiny. She was tempted to name her after her mother Katherine. Her cousins would be name Khloe and Katie... It would be perfect to give her the name...

_**"Kaya."**_ she says. "I really like that name."

She looks at Brandon for approval. He smiles at the screen. He loved it. He did suggest it almost three years ago before they found out the gender of the twins.

"Kaya. I like it." he says, "PJ, Kaleb, Alex, Mason, Ellie, Kaya. Sounds perfect."

"Can we give her the middle name?" asked PJ, "I like Marie... Like mamas middle name. Kaya Marie Foster."

"Elizabeth." says Kaleb. "I like Elizabeth for a middle name."

"Kaya Elizabeth." says PJ, "You know. That's actually good."

"I like that." says Callie, "Kaya Elizabeth Foster."

Brandon and Callie chuckle. It wasn't a bad idea. It sounded nice. She didn't need a complicated name. She already had a complicated family.

"Kaya!" says Ellie, "Kaya!"

"Baby sister?" says Mason.

Ellie nods at Mason. The conversation was short and simple of the two siblings.

"Well Kaya Elizabeth Foster will be likely born on September 1, 2022." says the doctor, "No complications, let's hope this one turns down so no c-section is needed."

The doctor looks at the twins in the stroller who was preoccupied with Ellie. The twins didn't turn down, so Callie had a c-section. It was complicated, but they got through the pain. It was most likely to happen again, but at this rate, their luck is at high tide.

"She looks happy and healthy, Mrs. Foster... Good luck. The next appointment will be next month at your fifth and a half mark."

"Thanks." she says.

Callie's hand goes to her stomach, feeling her daughter inside of her. She was happy with it. Son or daughter. She had five handsome little boys and two beautiful girls. She couldn't help, but smile at the thought of her growing family. She just hoped it stopped there.

"Kaya Elizabeth Foster." whispers Brandon to Callie, "I can't wait."

He gently touch Callie's stomach. He couldn't be any prouder.

* * *

"Matthew." Lillian breaths as she sits next to him, "What are you doing here?"

The boy with hazel eyes looks at Lillian. It was full of worry, concern and some relief.

"I- are you okay?" he asked, "I never seen you since... Are you okay? Your sister? Your brother? Angie?"

"Casey's in college... My brothers adopted from another family in San Fransico... Angie... I lost contact five months after in Arizona... When I sent to California."

"Oh." He says, "Anything else?"

"My former Foster moms Lena and Stef adopted me." she says smiling, "I have an older brother name Brandon and he has a wife who's like my sister... Her names Callie and they have seven kids, and a brother Jesus who's married and my other brother Jude. I have a sister Mariana who's married and having a baby and I have a sister name Taylor. I'm like happy. Ever since... I'm happy Matthew."

Matthew sighs. He nods at her and looks at her.

"Sounds good for you."

"How about you? What brings you to Anchor Beach?"

"I got adopted." he says, "By my Foster dad's."

"Your brothers?" She says. "I haven't seen them since-"

"Dead." he said. "Gang Shooting during the group home."

"I'm sorry." she says.

"I protected you... That's all that mattered." he says. "I guess Angie-"

"I made sure Angie was alright." She says in tears, "I made sure Casey took care of her when we split. Bill said she was in a good home when he visited me in juive."

"I need to find her." says Matthew.

"I'll help."

"No. You did enough." he said in anger.

"The split wasn't my fault!"

"If you kept your mouth shut about the stupid drugs and gang activity none of us would have been split up. Casey, you, your brother, Angie, my brothers! We would have all been together! Casey and my brothers would have gotten a better job... We could have made sure Angie and your brother stayed with us... We could have been together."

"What was I suppose do? I couldn't be used like that anymore Matthew!" she cries, "I have nightmares every night! I was thirteen years old! A thirteen year old isn't suppose to play stripper and sell drugs!"

"You know the deal!" he says, "I was working so hard for Angie. I promised my mom I would look after her."

"Well selling drugs for money isn't really looking after her."

"It made money didn't it?"

"Casey and your brothers had real jobs. Our jobs were just fake crap. I didn't care that being touched got me money."

"It paid didn't it?"

"Not to my extent... I didn't mean for the split... You know."

"At least you, Casey, your brother... You guys didn't get separated that night. I haven't seen Angie in three years! I had to identify my brothers body! That's how hard it is for me. Sure I'm adopted... But that day haunts me. I didn't just lose my family... I lost you."

"Matthew." she sighs, "You know we can't."

"We're not Foster siblings. We're not living on the streets anymore." He says, "Once we turn eighteen. We can find Angie and get out of here. We can elope in Vegas."

"Don't you care for your dad's?" asks Lillian, "I love my moms."

"I love my dad's... But I need to find Angie." he says, "I still love her... And I still love you."

"Matthew." she says, "I can't be with you."

"Why?"

"I can't!"

"Why?!"

"Because you know what you did!"

"That was long time ago..."

"I can't love someone that cold." She says in tears, her voice cracking... "That heartless."

"I did it for you." He says, "For our love."

"No. You didn't for money... For street cred."

"I did it for you... For our kid we were suppose to have!"

"Stop it!"

"That night! I didn't know! I lost control!" He shouts. "I came to terms with it Lillian! You have too! Say it! Say you have a miscarriage!"

"Stop! You could have done nothing!" she cries, "I could have never done anything."

"Because I caused it!" he yells, "When I killed-"

"Get away from me!" she cries. "I hate you! I have nothing to do with you."

"I'm sorry!" He cried.

"Just stop it okay! It's in the past."

Lillian gets up, running away from him as fast as she could. She couldn't deal with all of this at once. Her past was coming back to haunt her. She wanted to tell her moms so bad what had happen that faithful night. All she could remember was the blood spurting, the gun shots, and most of all... The face. That face of pain she had caused... No. She didn't cause that pain. It was Matthew and his gang member friends. She did nothing wrong. All the stress of being taken away, watching a murder, caused a miscarriage only her sister knew. It wasn't any ordinary murder... It was the murder of innocent people, and she played a part. She was only thirteen at that time. **_She lost her innocence. She lost her mind._**

* * *

Brandon was next to Mason who was happily playing a G and C scale correctly. Alex and Jax were playing with Legos, Kaleb was modifying his toy truck, PJ was cooking his famous burgers, while Callie was with Ellie, watching her play with the small toys around her and PJ cook.

"It smells really good PJ." says Callie.

"Good!" giggles Ellie.

"Thanks." He says proudly. "I hope you like it."

Callie and Brandon didn't know were he learned it from. He followed a book that Stef had got him for Christmas, and he's been begging to cook every weekend. It was like this most Friday, Saturday, Sunday afternoons. The six bedroom house was full of laughter, music and good smell coming from PJ's cooking. It was normal to their standards. Brandon and Callie loved a full house of children. They would play music together sometimes to keep the children entertain or do some baking. Dinner was made, prepared, set on the table for everyone to enjoy. The siblings laugh at jokes and opinions and the parents share little giggles and chuckles, some secrets and some memory along with short kisses and compliments.

"Hey!" PJ shouts, "I think the door bell was ringing."

Everyone went quiet, and the doorbell rang loudly through out the house.

"I'll get it." Brandon says.

He opens to door. It was Bill.

"Mr. Foster." He says, "Can I come in?"

Callie peered from the corner... If Bill was here... Nothing was good news.

"Boys! Get cleaned up for bed." She calls.

"how about the dishes mom?" says PJ.

"I'll do it. Go! I'll be there to tuck you in." she says. "After showers, we can read a story."

The boys hurry up the stairs following their mothers orders.

"PJ! Your in charge." She calls. "Bath time. Don't forget to take your pills."

"Okay." he answers.

Callie grabs Ellie from her little red swing, giving her dinner bottle. Callie was worried. Was Ellie going to be taken away from her? She looks at the hunger infant, sucking her bottle. Ellie was so unaware of it. Callie knew something was up. She appeared in the living room, were papers were set up, and Brandon read over them, shaking his head.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Liam's grandparents... They want Ellie." says Brandon. "They never knew that she existed, and when they did, the order a law suit to get custody."

"Do we have too give her up?" Callie says to Bill, than to Ellie who was feeding.

"No." he says, "Liam and Gabby wants you to have Ellie. They signed the papers... But they need to sign another paper now. It allows Ellie to be put in to your custody immediately. Closing the adoption, so the great-grandparents don't have a chance. If they do sue, it would be rejected because of Gabby and Liam signing that paper."

"So what's the bad news?"

"Gabby signed it. Liam however... He can't have any visitors, but family and none of his family members don't want you to adopt Ellie."

"Ellie." She whispers, "What if I take Ellie to see Liam, and secretly pass the paper to him so he can sign it."

"You have to get it done tomorrow." He say, "I know it's quick, but I want this adoption to be closed by the end of the month."

"Wait. Callie can't go in. Family only remember? Ellie can." says Brandon, "They would take Ellie to him, while Callie has to wait."

"I'll hide the papers in her bag." says Callie.

"How would Liam know it's in the bag?" asked Brandon.

"I'll tell Gabby to tell Liam." Bill says.

"You said family only." says Brandon, "Wait... Are they?"

"They were." He said, "Their signing divorce papers next week."

The adults stayed silent. A lot of things were going through Callie and Brandon's mind. They loved Ellie. They couldn't think of losing her. The other fact was that Gabby and Liam were married. It was Bill who broke the silence that might have lasted for a few minutes.

"If Liam doesn't sign it... Than you know what will happen." He says, "Liam's grandparents have history of getting they're way. Loop holes and everything."

Callie sighs, looking at little Ellie as she finished feeding.

"It will be okay Callie." says Brandon, "I'm going to make sure by the end of the year, we'll have ALL of our eight children in our arms. I promise."

Callie nods. When Brandon promises, he promises. She found comfort in it, but right now, it was so hard to do so.

"I won't let anything happen to you." She whispered to Ellie, "I promise."

She looked at the infant in her arms, and thought of the child in her. Her daughter Kaya. It was not just a promise to the child she held in her arms or in her.. It was a promise to her sons and to her family.

"I won't let anything happen to us." Brandon says, his fingers intertwine with hers. "To our kids and you know that."

* * *

_**Next Chapter Spoilers: **Ellie's adoption is being finalize. Will trouble spill? Liam and Gabby say goodbye to the daughter they love and come to terms with it. Lillian tells someone about Matthew, and the back flashes keep coming. _

* * *

**_POLL: I've finally worked out the next sequel... Here's your TITLE option. Chose your pick! OR you can suggest!_**

**_1. Next Generation _**

**_2. Anchor _**

**_3. Generation Foster_**

**_4. Teenage Years_**

**_Also! Do you want it in NO ONES POV or IN ONE OF THE KIDS POV!_**


End file.
